Ancient Incantations
by Fiery-Ocean
Summary: Swish and Flick, speak - Ok we've already gotten that out of the way, why repeat it? Well…I suppose history has a way of repeating itself and the golden trio aren't going to be the only ones suffering the consequences. Maybe it's time to go looking for some decent spells and answers... (( Sequel to Swish and Flick ))
1. Disorganised Plans

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 1**

The atmosphere was sombre, where a group of certain people were sat around an Englishman's table, which had a young boy perched on the edge, watching the group with wide forest green eyes that matched one of the other occupants. Reddish-blonde and messy hair stuck out against fair skin, though it looked rather amusing with his mouth wide open,

"Voldemort's returning? All of that _happened_?"

The one with matching forest green eyes, messy blonde hair and bushy eyebrows resisted the urge to face palm, "Yes. For the last time Dylan, that actually happened. You weren't there and I never should've told you this…"

Dylan Kirkland, also known as the representation of the nation Wales, simply stared at the group before poutting and looking his brother dead in the eyes, "You guys get to do all the cool stuff with out me!"

Dylan's brother - Arthur Kirkland, or the representation of England, actually did face palm at that, much to the amusement of another nation on the opposite side of the room, who had bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, easily recognisable as one of the Nordics, or in this case, the representation of Denmark, who offhandedly commented, "And I thought Norge was bad!"

'Norge' who happened to be sat next to Denmark, identifiable by his extremely light blonde hair and pale dull blue eyes, reached up and whacked the Dane over the head, "How I put up with you I'll never know."

Denmark pretended to look hurt, though the personification of Norway just stared,

"Guys! We're getting off topic here!"

Everyone looked up at the personification of Scotland, who was stood by the door with a raised eyebrow hidden by tufts of red hair, critical green eyes glaring at them all. Arthur snorted, unfazed, "Because you don't ever get off topic."

"No, I don't! That's Dylan's job."

"Oi!"

Alastair laughed, patting Dylan's back, "Just messing with you"

He got a pout in return.

"So…What's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Well yeah. We're not going to wait here and wait for the snake's return. Besides, I think we should try to find Romano."

"If we're not murdered by Spain." Arthur looked over at the personification of the Northern half of Italy, who simply stared back, leaning into the personification of Germany, who replied for him, "Mein bruder would know where he is, but I haven't heard anything from him for a while."

"I've not heard from Papa either." The nation of Canada put in. Arthur sighed,

"I wonder what they're up too. Thanks for coming by the way Ludwig."

A stiff nod was his reply and Alastair yawned, purposefully stretching his arms to catch everyone' attention, "Well, if you'll be excusing me, I'll be making sure Liam will help me round up everyone that isn't here right now that went with us last year…"

"What? Why?" America frowned, very confused. Alastair grinned,

"We're going back of course~! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a house elf to take care of."

The silence that delved onto everyone was broken by the sound of footstep, and then the door slamming shut.

A pause,

"What's a house elf?"

* * *

**A/N: And here we have it! The sequel to Swish and Flick. I hope you enjoy the Kirkland's brotherly arguements xD I love Dylan and Liam, who you shall see next chapter~ ANYWAY while I'm here, I need to ask a few questions. One~ What would you like me to do with the golden trio? Ignore them completely, add them in all the time? Or do what I did previously and have them say hello every chapter or two xD. Two, My plot involves AU appearance, You've already seen Nekotalia from England, so what other AU appearances do you want for each nation? Three, even more nations are going to appear, send in your suggestions~**

**Also, for those who were asking questions about little Matthew previously, all of your questions will be answered in this story. Hopefully :3 So please review, send in your suggetions and I shall get writing! Thank you everyone!**

**~ Ciao!**


	2. Errands, Thestrals & Singing Hats

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 2**

The nations were sat on the train to Hogwarts when something worth mentioning happened. Denmark, of course, was prodding Norway and Iceland, because Sweden had hit him after he was a chosen target. Finland was currently leaning against Sweden, snoring softly, causing Denmark to raise an eyebrow at the two every so often. He only got glares in return.

Germany, had prepared for the trip. No, he did not pack a load of stuff, instead he trained Italy, which is why the Italian was half asleep, mumbling in Italian about pasta while Germany laid back and read a book that Italy would peak at every so often.

Russia? Well…he somehow managed to sneak vodka in.

Scotland and Wales were playing some sort of card game, with America watching intently and England snorting at them every so often. Canada was staring out the window, watching the world fly by, only to look up at the sound of heavy breathing and the door opening. Alastair spoke first,

"Liam! Where have you been?"

"I…Hate…You…" Came the answer from the ginger haired boy, with freckles across his nose and snake green eyes narrowed dangerously at England, who was simply leaning back against the wall.

"I offered to help -"

"Offered to help?! You left me with Sealand!"

"Hey!" Was the protest from the micro nation that was stood next to Liam Kirkland, "I helped you after all. Unlike a certain jerk and it's Peter."

England pretended not to notice the pointed glare,

"Wait, you mean you got all of our stuff?" Dylan asked, standing up before turning to Arthur, hands on his hips, "That's so cruel Arthur!"

"Oh. One thing I forgot to mention," Liam included,

"Go on…"

"Lockhart's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

"What?" Alastair was on his feet instantly, walking over to Liam, "Please tell me you're joking."

"…I'm not."

"Who's Lockhart?" Everyone looked over at Alfred.

"Well…" Alastair frowned for a moment, "Imagine Italy, France and Prussia mixed together. That's Lockhart in a nutshell."

Peter was nodding, while gently tugging on Finland's sleeve, trying to wake him up, while Arthur muttered, "We're screwed."

As if to emphasize his point, a chocolate frog suddenly landed on Germany's shoulder, causing Italy to back out and grab a white flag, waving it around and yelling, "I surrender, I surrender!"

Germany sighed, but to spare him taking his time to calm Italy down, the frog was melting and Italy blinked at it.

"You are an odd bunch."

"Hermione!"

Said girl shrieked as she found herself tackled by Alfred, causing Arthur to face palm. Once detaching Alfred from her, Hermione took in the amount of people in the cart, before commenting, "There are a lot of you."

"Really Sherlock?" Matthias asked. Hermione glared,

"Yes, but anyway. Have any of you seen Harry or Ron?"

Matthew frowned at that, "No, Liam, did you see them in Diagon Alley?"

Liam nodded, "Outside the bookstore with Lockhart. Ron's dad caused a scene with Lucius…"

"Lucius?"

"Draco's father."

"A right baka." Arthur muttered, earning a snicker off Alfred.

"It's odd, I haven't seen them since Lockhart demanded a photo…"

"Ah, they'll turn up, da?" Ivan put in, laughing at Hermione's double take of the vodka.

"Um…I'll leave now…" She muttered, before closing the door and walking off.

Of course once she did, Matthias burst into a fit of laughter, "Did you see her face? She looked so scared!"

Lukas then proceeded to whack the back of his head, though the retort was cut off when Alastair raced to the window, his face breaking out into a grin, "We're here!"

"That was fast…" Ludwig muttered, but it was ignored by Alastair, who was splitting everyone into groups. One side with himself, the Nordics, Arthur, Matthew and Ivan. The other side, had Italy, Germany, Liam, Dylan and Alastair was currently bending down to Sealand's level, "Ye' going to hate me for this. But I have a favour to ask."

"Really, what is it?"

"Remember that lesson I gave you about…" Alastair trailed off, looking up at Arthur's glare, "You know what?"

"Yes!"

Alastair slipped a piece of paper into Peter's hands, "You know what to do with that, but once you have. Wait until midnight for Tino to come and get you."

"What? Why?"

"…You don't look old enough to attend."

"Eh?"

"Got it? Ok let's go!" Alastair yelled, ignoring Peter as he turned to the Germany's side, "You lot are going to be the first years, so find Hagrid. He's big man, ye' can't miss him. Ye' taking the boats. The rest of us are going another way!"

He didn't wait for an answer as he then walked out of the carriage, leaving the bewildered nations shrugging and following.

* * *

It was Matthew who spotted Hermione, who now stood next to them as they stared at the carriages. But, there was one thing that was on most of their minds, "What, is that?"

Hermione frowned, "It's a carriage!"

"Not…That…_that."_

In front of the carriages, was a skeletal horse with bones of black, the lack of flesh made up by the translucent and glossy coat, it did have skin, smooth and dark but extremely thin, allowing each bone to stick out. Ebony black manes hung loosely from each one, much like their long tails, but the most curious thing was the wings. They were large wings, though similar to a bat, that were currently hidden by the harnesses.

"It's beautiful, da?"

Everyone turned to Ivan like he was crazy, Hermione more so than the others, "There's nothing there."

"What? But -"

"There's nothing there." Hermione repeated, before walking over to one of the carriages and sitting down, leaving group of surprised nations behind.

"They're called Thestrals." Came a gentle voice from behind them.

"Ah, hello Luna." Alastair said, smiling at the strange girl before them. Her dirty, straggly blonde hair was roughly waist-length and pulled back, revealing pale eyebrows. Silvery-gray eyes stared at them and they could all see the wand tucked behind her left ear. She smiled at them,

"Hello Alastair."

"Guys, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna Lovegood, this is my family and friends."

"It's great to meet you and all," Matthias started,

"But, seriously. What are they?" Alfred finished.

"They're Thestrals, they're only visible to those who have seen death."

A pause, "Oh…"

"Anyway, we need to get moving!" Tino quickly put in to avoid the gloom that was heading their way, and luckily it worked as they all retreated to the carriages, never taking their eyes of the odd winged horses.

* * *

"Ve~ Hogwarts is so pretty!"

"Careful, Feliciano, you don't want to fall out the boat."

Feliciano pouted, but didn't have a choice in the matter with Ludwig's hand on his shoulder, so he simply sat back down again, with Dylan watching, slightly amused.

"Hey Feli?" Feliciano looked at Liam, "You aren't scared of ghosts are you?"

"Um…"

* * *

"…Is it me, or is it really quiet here?"

"Shut up Matthias."

"But -"

"Shut it."

"Norge~!"

"No."

And so, the silence dragged on.

* * *

"Hey Luna?"

"Hm? Yes Matthew?"

"Your magazine is upside-down."

* * *

"Ve~ She's scary!"

Dylan frowned, looking at the cowering Italian who was hiding behind Ludwig, "She's not that bad."

"If you would follow me."

* * *

"When are they arriving?"

"What house will they be in?"

"I wonder if they're ok…"

"Shh! They're here!"

* * *

"Wow…"

"Luddy! Look at the ceiling!"

"Mein gott…"

The new arrivals were staring at the ceiling with awe, before Dylan averted his gaze and prodded the others, "Hey look! The others are over there!"

"Why are the Nordics up there?"

"Alastair said they weren't sorted last year…"

"But neither was Arthur."

"He probably wants to make sure Alastair doesn't do anything stupid."

Ludwig murmured an agreement as they all stopped with the rest of the group, looking up at the witch before them, "Is that…A hat?"

"It's not just a hat mate."

"What?"

"Sh…"

Being at the back of the group, they couldn't see the hat's mouth clearly, but they sure heard it sing,

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat the me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their Daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find there kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (Though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap~!"

Feliciano, for once was unfazed, instead clapping his hands, "Ve~ It's a singing hat~!"

* * *

"That never gets old." Alastair grinned.

Arthur merely rolled his eyes as he watched McGonagall take a scroll and command, "Now when I call your name, you will come up and wait for the hat to sort you."

"Here we go again…"

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the wait, have this long chapter for my apology! Here you see Liam~ Sealand's off on some errand, and the group meets Luna Lovegood, It's my hedcanon tht Alastair nd Luna know eachover. Anyways**

**ANOTHER SORTING CHAPTER, this involves the sorting for The Nordics and Arthur, not jsut the others who weren't there last year. Send in your suggestions~! Which reminds me, thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm glad you all like it so far~**

**Hasta luego mi migos!**


	3. Sorting Time, Once Again

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 3**

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig."

Arthur leaned back into his chair as he watched Ludwig walk over to the stool, mildly surprised that Feliciano had let go of him, before he looked over and noticed his terrified expression. He nearly laughed.

"I see there's more of you. A lot more by the looks of it, but alas. That is not why you were, is it Germany?"

England almost laughed at the look on Germany's face. "_Let's see…You've seen any horrible things, but I suppose it wasn't your fault. You appear to have a lot of bravery too. Hm…Better be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ludwig looked mildly surprised, but stood up nonetheless as the others applauded. Sending an 'ok' look to Italy, he walked over to the Gryffindor table, noticing Matthew and Alfred almost immediately.

"Kirkland, Dylan."

Arthur looked over to Alastair, who looked equally as interested as the duo watched Dylan walk over to the hat.

"Hello Wales. I'm sure England and Scotland would be interested to hear this, wouldn't they?"

Even from this distance, England saw Wales grin in amusement, "_Then again. They can hear me, so I'll continue. Let's see…You have a loyalty to your family - Yes even the little one - Peter? Well, it seems like there's one place we can put you into,_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Arthur grinned, looking over at Alastair who didn't seem surprised by the hat's choice, but he was obviously for his brother as they watched Dylan walk over to the Hufflepuff table before diverting their attention back to the stool,

"Kirkland, Liam."

Arthur frowned as he watched Liam because unlike most people, it was hard to tell what house he could be going on, then again, that just made it all the more interesting.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you were going to turn up."

England watched as Northern Ireland crossed his arms and scowled nd there a pause of silence, _"Haha, yes, I know about that. But I'm not here to scold you for it -" _A triumphant smirk sent England shooting a look in Scotland's direction, who merely shrugged, "_Now let's see, hmm. I know…"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Liam grinning, taking off the hat and running over to the Ravenclaw table,

"Vargas, Feliciano."

Arthur sighed, finding this one rather obvious, but watching anyway as the Italian walked over to the hat,

"Ah! The Northern half of Italy, yes?"

Veneziano nodded, obviously scanning the ground for Germany, "_It is of my belief that your brother is missing, do you miss him?_"

England frowned at the unusual question, _"Because it seems, that despite everything he has done, or said. You still have some loyalty because he is your brother, I think it's easy to tell where I'm going to put you…"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Feliciano grinned as he bounced off the stool and ran over to the table and Arthur caught sight of him tackling Dylan. Typical.

And for a few minutes, the nations simply sat there, watching the other first years being sorted, before they were all sorted and everyone was looking at Albus Dumbledore, who glanced over at the Nordics,

"Now, before the feast begins, we have some sorting left." Whispers spread throughout the hall, "It is of my knowledge, that some people who are still here, have yet to be sorted. So, if you please."

Everyone watched as the Nordics and Arthur stood up and the list was back once gain,

* * *

Alfred leaned over to Matthew, "Isn't Alastair getting sorted?"

Matthew blinked, then frowned as he scanned the group, before murmuring, "I don't know…"

"As a matter of fact I'm not." Came the voice that had them both glaring at Alastair, "Don't glare at me like that!"

"Why aren't you getting sorted?"

"I don't wanna be cooped up in the towers. Besides, I have other stuff to do as well…"

"You, do stuff? You just don't wanna work."

"…Alright, ye' got me,"

"Bondevik, Emil."

"Now let's shut up and watch _them_ get sorted."

That's exactly what they did, though they weren't really paying attention at the start. Emil went to Slytherin (Alfred looked so confused on how that worked that Alastair annoyed the ghosts with his laughter) while Lukas was sorted into Ravenclaw along with Tino and Berwald. Alfred was later hi-fiving Matthias, who was in Gryffindor with them.

It was when it was Arthur's turn, that they bothered to pay attention, watching as he sat on the stool.

"Ah, England, it's been a while, hasn't it? When was the last time we spoke to each over? I think it's safe to say that your troubles aren't over yet."

The group sniggered at the scowl on England's face, _"Now, I think we both know where to put you. You might have been a Slytherin once, but times have changed, which can only leave…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Matthias grinned at Matthew, "You're screwed."

"You're going to be in the middle of it."

"…Damnit!"

"Let the feast, begin!"

* * *

"Hey Berwald?"

Berwald blinked from his food, looking over at Tino before asking, "Is now the time?"

Tino nodded and the two looked over at Lukas, "Lukas, we need to leave."

"Go on then."

"We need to make sure nobody notices us…"

"Oh? Well, fine. If you really insist…"

* * *

Alastair was teasing Arthur almost instantly, with a dramatic cry of, "It is fate that put you too together!"

"Shut up, you're starting to sound like the frog."

"Hey!" Alastair then frowned,

"Alastair?"

"It's fine…Who in their right mind uses a car, for that?"

And then Alastair was walking over to Ludwig, leaving behind a very confused Arthur.

* * *

"Hey, Luddy."

Ludwig sighed, but didn't look up. "What?"

"Have you received any texts from your brother?"

"From bruder? No, why?"

"Ah, no reason. But if you do receive one. Tell me immediately."

Alastair frowned at the way Ludwig eyed him suspiciously, "Why…?"

"Because between you and me? I don't want my little brother to be dead by the end of this year."

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO, SO SORRY! I CANT BELIEVE I'VE MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG, BUT I'VE HAD SCHOOL AND WRITER'S BLOCK AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS! I feel like I've let you all down, but I shall shove my self pity aside so you're not stuck reading some random rant.**

**So, first things first. The houses. Pleaaaase, don't kill me or the choice Ive made. Because I don't understand why Germany and England are put in Slytherin anyway, if you ask. i'll explain my reasons for putting them there, along with ny other nation.**

**Second, I FINALLY GOT A REFERENCE TO WHAT IS HAPPENING LATER :D Thank you brain for leaving Alastair caught in the middle of it. Hahaha~**

**Third, I'm so dissapointed in this chapter...*sad face* I'll try and write faster. Please don't kill meeee!**

**And fourth, which I should've mentioned during Swish and Flick but the reason they names keep switching from nation to human is becuse I will only write with their nation names when they re exposed as nations. And the sorting hat can see all. This is also during times where they are alone, in a fight or...Well...You'll see. *pauses to snigger* Anyway, on to run away so Im not murdered!**

**~ Hasta luego!**


	4. Night Time Shennanigans

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey! That was my foot!"

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Shut up you two."

"Not my fault!"

"How isn't it? You stepped on my toe!"

Norway groaned, a hand choosing to meet his face as he glared his bickering comrades, who were being held apart by Sweden, "Denmark, just shut up."

"Hey - What?! How is this my fault?!"

Norway rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the triumphant look on Finland's face, "It's always your fault Denmark."

"Hey! Says the one who's always scaring his little brother away."

Iceland turned from his position ahead of the group, instantly rising to Denmark's bait, "He's not my brother."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You two share a last name." Finland pointed out, "So it's either a married couple or brothers."

Denmark was cackling from the looks on Norway and Iceland's red faces, Sweden giving Finland a raised eyebrow,

"Look, let's just…shut up and move on, ok? Why are we even here?"

"Because," The Nordics turned at Finland's dark voice, "Scotland is stupid enough to send Sealand out on his own, to meet up with us in the dark!"

Sweden patted Finland's hair gently, but Denmark was frowning, "What's so bad about that? He's old enough to take care of himself, in fact. He's old enough to attend this place..."

"Please don't give the other micro nations a reason to come here."

"But…Why wouldn't Alastair let him in? … Come to think of it, if we're a few centuries old, why are we the height of the other people here."

"You've literally only just noticed?"

"Well…Um…Maybe?"

"It's the building's fault. I'll leave you to figure out the rest."

"What? Hey! That's not fair! Norge, get back here!"

Finland sniggered as he watched Denmark run over to catch up with Norway before musing, "I wonder what the others are up too…"

* * *

"Shut up you git!"

"Hahahaha~! Heroes don't shut up!"

"Ve~ Germany, are you ok?"

"Hey! Everyone chill out!"

"I'm glad I'm never at the conferences…"

"Um…Guys?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…"

"Hey, where are the Nordics?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Silence descended. Aside from Scotland's snickers as the remaining turned to Germany, who was leaning against on a table as if this was a daily occurrence, Italy had backed away from the outburst as England backed away from America and began dusting his clothes. Wales was sighing in relief while Northern Ireland raised an eyebrow, glancing at Scotland. Papers were strewn around the room, some even somehow stuck on the roof, though there was a huge piece of paper in the center of the table. Canada sighed, hugging Kumajirou as they all waited for Germany's oncoming lecture,

"We're in a magic school, we have nations missing, we have a job to do and yet you still keep arguing!"

America winced, though nobody heard it over Scotland's interruption,

"Now hang on a second. You said nations not nation. Who are the other ones missing?"

"Well we all know about Romano but the Nordics aren't here."

England snorted, "When do they even turn up on time?"

"Hey! Isn't Norway a part of your strange trio thing?"

"Shut up."

Germany slammed his hands down on the table again, interrupting the argument as Scotland relaxed against the wall, "The Nordics are fine. I sent them out to go pick up Sealand."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it was important, duh."

"So important you can't tell us, da?"

"Stop adding da onto everything. You're as bad as China and yes, because I don't want to ruin the…surprise." Everyone didn't miss the grin he gave to England,

"What surprise?"

"You'll find out, oh you'll find out."

* * *

"Uncle Denmark!"

"Wha - Argh!"

Iceland raised an eyebrow at Denmark, who was currently on the ground, struggling against a small person dressed in blue who had apparently tackled him. Finland laughed, before walking over with Sweden,

"Sealand! How nice to see you again!"

Sealand grinned, getting off Denmark who was staring at one of Norway's trolls, "Finny! You'll never guess -"

"Surely Scotland wanted to keep you a secret?"

"But this is about jerk-Iggy."

"I see you've used America's nickname for him…"

Denmark was on his feet instantly, "Come on! Tell us, I wanna hear."

"Denmark."

"Norway. You can't say you're not curious."

"…Alright fine."

"Yahoo!"

* * *

Germany was internally groaning and screaming and crying, for it had only been a couple of minutes and the room was filled with the sounds of arguing and laughter already, leaving him to feebly mutter, "I give up…" Before plopping down into his chair, pretending not to notice the look that Italy gave him and then continuing not to notice as Italy frowned - A very odd expression on his face - before he suddenly took a deep breath, as if composing himself and then yelling,

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

If that didn't get their attention, the random pasta shaped green swirls that burst around the room for a few seconds certainly did. But Italy was now being stared at by all of the nations, causing him to squeak and cry out, "Ve don't hurt me!"

Germany sighed, "That was interesting. Are you ok Italy?"

"…No?"

This time it was England that joined in, "No? You just nearly bloody murdered us with…whatever they were -"

"They were harmless brother. Calm down."

"You bloody calm down."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to Italy, whose eyes then widened as he turned to Germany the expression on his face clearly not good, "Doitsu…"

"Italy?"

"Oh." Everyone suddenly looked at Wales, confused by his look of sudden understanding, "_Ooh!"_

"What?"

But Wales didn't answer, just simply pointed at Italy, mouth opening and closing as if wanting to question the horrified expression on his face but instead only getting out, "So…You - _Oh!_ This isn't good."

Germany glared at him for that obvious statement.

"Now hang on a second! The hero is confused."

"Romano's not here."

"Good job Sherlock."

"Oh shut up England. I mean not _here_ here."

"Here - What?"

Wales sighed, silently begging Germany to explain, considering Italy looked too shocked to actually do anything, but apparently Canada had figured it out, "Oh, so he's somewhere else?"

"Yes!"

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT IMPORTANT?!"

"Oh for god's sake - He's not on this plane!"

"…We're not on a plane."

"Oh for gods' sake…"

Wales sighed, before pulling out a very odd looking wand and waving it, trying not to laugh as the other nations discovered their sudden lack of speech, "Now that that's out of the way. I should explain before we all murder each other."

"To put in a way that America can understand." Wales looked over with a raised eyebrow at the smirking - and talking - Scotland, who merely flashed his wand in answer, "Romano's not in this world."

He then proceeded to burst into cackles at the understanding on America's face.

"What's that got to do with Romano?" Wales sighed at Canada's words, not even wanting to know how his muting spell was being defied, luckily Scotland seemed up for explaining things while Wales's mind went wondering,

"Well you see. We're countries so we're different. Romano is the southern half of Italy - now a united country. With Romano's lack of presence some of Italy's…traits as a country are going to Veneziano here. Thus the shouting."

"…Oh."

"So, we have a time limit to find Romano before it all goes to Italy? I don't see the problem."

"The problem is this is my fratello we are talking about here!"

"Italy calm down…If we do have a time limit what happens if we go past it."

Germany found himself slightly disturbed by the dark expressions on England and Scotland's faces as they glanced at each over, "Well…I'd rather not go into it -"

"Jerks, the hero will found out some way!"

"Does the hero have a plan to find out though?"

"…Uh…"

"Anyways!" The nations looked over at Scotland, who had mysteriously appeared next to Germany, a pile a paper strewn in front of them. Said nation merely chuckled as the others edged closer, before beckoning them, "This is the plan -"

"We have a plan?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh god THE NATIONS HAVE A PLAN. EVERYBODY RUN! I just love writing the Nordics. I love their bickering xD IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I FEEL LIKE SUCH A DISSAPOINTMENT But I shall try to update, so take lots of plot twist set stuff instead!**

**You will find out what might happen to Romano shortly, I wonder what the Nordics found out...*evil I-know-something-you-don't-smirk***

**Anyway, UESTION TIME! So um, for this story I'll be looking more into the nations magical properties *points to the whole muting thing and Italy's outburst* so I'd like to know if you have any headcanons regarding them or just any stories magically related. Especially when it comes to other worlds (Or planes as reffered too, did I spell it right? And no, its not n astral plane imagine something...darker?) Now Im starting to wonder other things too...Anyone know how to rope it all in with the AU appearances? That'd be funny to see...**

**It seems like England's screwed, or is it just me? Anyway, until next time~**


	5. Darkness With The Willow

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 5**

It was actually as they were getting ready to face their first day at Hogwarts in the early morning that Matthias, of all people Matthias - noticed the absence of two telltale people he had heard of but not met yet as the Gryffindor's gathered in the common room,

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?"

"Yes, we are." The now curious nations turned to Hermione, who did not look amused, "Harry and Ron are probably still being scolded, idiots…"

"Scolded?" Alfred and Matthew put in at the same time, "Why?"

"You haven't heard?" Neville asked, from where he was sat nearby with his toad, "They crashed into the Whomping Willow!"

"The Whomping Willow?" Arthur repeated, a scornful look on his face, "How the bloody hell do you crash into the Whomping Willow?"

"…What's the Whomping Willow?"

"With a magic car. Idiots aren't they?" Hermione concluded, ignoring the previous statement and looking annoyed as Matthias burst into fits of laughter,

"A flying car? Man, I've got to got me one!"

Apparently that idea went out the window when Hermione whacked him over the head with a book, for some reason causing America to laugh, before a serious pause caught everyone's attention,

"Seriously, what's the Whomping Willow?"

* * *

"I take it you've forgotten about the Weeping Willow?" Matthew asked as he watched his brother poking a plant that swayed with an invisible breeze. Alfred was so engrossed he barely looked up to mutter, "The we-what now?" Before turning his attention back to the plant, earning a sigh from his brother,

"Good morning everyone!"

There was no answer from the students, not until a large lady banged her wand on the nearby table a few times (Even then needing Alfred to take an elbow from Hermione until she had his attention). She was a large lady indeed and apparently their teacher,

"Good morning professor Sprout."

"Sprout? Seriously? Who calls themselves - Ow!" Matthias whimpered in pain, glaring at a rather smug looking Alastair, who decided to join them.

"Welcome! Now gather around everyone!" Alfred couldn't help but think she looked funny as she waved her arms to beckon towards the plants in the centre of the room, those of which Alfred had not been poking, but of which he wanted to poke now and just as he was about too,

"Today, we're going to repotting mandrakes today!"

He suddenly found himself flinging backwards with a very heroic shriek, earning odd looks from a few people nearby - and a lot of laughter from Matthias and Alastair.

"Can anybody tell me why Alfred shrieked when I said that?"

"Hey, nobody said you can use my embarrassment as a-"

"Because he's a wimp! No - it's because the cries of a mandrake can be deadly."

Matthew frowned, "Can we get hurt by them?"

Alastair snickered, shaking his head, "No but he claims they sound like ghosts."

"Oh…"

Sprout waited few moments for Matthias to compose himself before continuing with the lesson, "Now can anybody tell me the properties of a mandrake root?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione answered, "Mandrake - Or Mandragora - is used to restore people who have been petrified or cursed to their original state. But it's also quite dangerous, the mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Except us" Alastair muttered smugly.

"Excellent, take ten points to Gryffindor!" Matthew found it hard not to raise an eyebrow at Ron and Harry, who looked extremely happy - and were actually there - while Draco Malfoy's expression begged to differ.

"Now as our mandrake's are only seedlings their cries won't kill you - _yet_, but they will knock you out for several hours which is why I've given you each a pair of earmuffs for protection, so can you please put them on right now?"

Everyone obliged, even Alastair who had been given a pair of neon pink earmuffs, that he seemed to like rather well, in fact seemed rather happy to be the only person not wearing the black earmuffs everyone else wore, but Matthew chose not to ponder that as they watched Professor Sprout grip the top of a plant she had bought over firmly before bracing herself and then hauling it out of the pot.

Nobody heard their gasps.

For there, at the end of the leaves they thought was an ordinary plant, was a baby made out of mud that could have been wailing, crying and screaming, but it was hard to tell with the earmuffs. However there was one thing that disturbed the group of nations deeply,

'_Put me down! Let me go you stupid woman!'_

"Oh gott…" Ludwig muttered as he stared at the wailing mud-child, despite the fact nobody could hear him, "Of course we can hear it in our heads."

Matthias however, was snickering when the mandrake called their teacher an old hag…

However, all of the nations - Minus Ludwig - were snickering when Sprout placed the root into another pot and proceeded to throw mud on it, causing it to yell out '_Hey! You stupid old fart stop that or I'll start throwing it at you!"_

Germany couldn't help but be reminded of a certain missing Italian nation, though those thoughts were put to an end when he caught sight of Neville fainting.

"Just leave him there." Alfred looked surprised at Sprout, who simply waved her hand and continued covering the root with mud, until only the leaves were left visible, "Right now! Plenty to a pot, get to work!"

Ludwig couldn't help feeling this was a bad idea…

* * *

"WAAAAARGH! GHOSTS! QUICKLY EVERYBODY -"

"Oh no you don't."

"Maple…" Matthew mumbled from where he stood behind a flailing American who was being securely held by a very smug looking Brit that made sure to stop as nearly headless Nick flew by, "Hello Nick!"

"Ah, hello Arthur. Taming the American I see?"

Arthur snorted in reply, the conversation cut short as they joined the other students that sat in the Great Hall. It took them a few moments to find their…'group' but it was eventually given away by Matthias's cackling.

"That, is genius!"

"What is?"

Everyone looked up at them, trying to ignore the pointed look Arthur gave them as he caught sight of the ashamed looks on Harry and Ron's faces, "Didn't you hear? They used a flying car to get here!"

"Ve~ Doitsu can we get a flying car?"

"Nein!"

Fortunately for Ludwig, Lukas and Emil interrupted the begging as they walked past, "You said you'd call me big brother!"

"I was a child!"

"Free drinks until Emil admits it~!"

"I've already admitted it! I showed you the results!"

"Call him big brother then!"

"No!"

"But you share a last name!"

"It's a coincidence!"

"Lies!" Everyone paused as Alastair jumped onto the table, grinning like a madman as he pointed dramatically at Emil, "You are a married couple."

"WE ARE NOT!"

"You're either a married couple or brothers, choose."

"…Can't they be both?"

"ALFRED!"

* * *

It was at this time that a swirl of darkness began to cause a stir outside, all the way across the lake of Hogwarts until it began to form a familiar person. It simply stood there for a while, before smirking as a jolt went through the plants and the trees,

"You can't run from darkness bastardi~"

* * *

**A/N: Here, take another chapter while I watch the next part of the movie. And take the start of this story's fun and games! I wonder what that darkness is~ But poor Alfred! You shall find out one day!**

**I've decided I'm going to try add bit more travelling into these stories, for the fun of it and because it'll help the story. I mean, Harry Potter is almost always at Hogwarts in my opinion. Pffhahahahahaha xD Im terrible. But Im curious as to what you think of this story (Including Swish and Flick) Is it good, is it bad? How can it be improved? Has it made you laugh or cry, you get the idea...**

**Adios~**


	6. Raw Lockhart Idiocity

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 6**

Ever since England and his brothers had mentioned him, the remaining nations had always wondered what was so bad about Gilderoy Lockhart. Well, let's say they regretted finding out.

It had started with the Gryffindor-sorted nations of the group casually talking among themselves (And Ron, Hermione and Harry) and winding each other up (Something Ludwig didn't approve of) when the door was opened and a figure practically glided into the room from a balcony the others hadn't even known existed.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Alastair was patting a horrified looking Arthur on the back, something Alfred was currently sniggering at, while Ludwig looked on with a raised eyebrow along with Hermione.

"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart! Order of Merlin, third class, honorary member of the dark force defence league and five time winner of the Witch Weekly's most charming smile - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Arthur was now leaning on the desk, burying his face in his hands while lamenting, "He's worse than Francis, Gilbert and Feliks put together!"

It was a good job that Lockhart mistook their laughter as a response to his 'joke'.

Ron and Harry just raised eyebrows, at their friends or Lockhart they'll never completely know.

"Now! Be warned! It is my job to teach you to defend yourself against some of the most foul creatures this land has ever known -"

"In that case," Matthew tried to grab Matthias - he really did - but the stupid nation was already on the table pointing his wand at Lockhart yelling, "Begone vile beast!" Before jumping in surprise as a jet of blue magic narrowly missed Lockhart, a very long silence as they all stared at the spot the beam had hit - which was now smoking - punctured only by Matthias as he very slowly got off the table and sat back in his seat.

And then began whistling.

Ron wasn't subtle at trying to hide his laughter, but then Hermione hit him on the head and Lockhart began continuing,

"…You may…Face some of your worst fears."

"Already facing it," Arthur sobbed, earning a glare from Hermione.

"Know that no harm can befall you while I am here."

Matthias pretended not to notice the looks he got off his friends.

"I must ask you not to scream."

"The hero doesn't scream!"

But the comment was ignored as Lockhart walked over to his desk - which had pictures of himself crawling over it - and pointed at a bird cage the others hadn't noticed before.

It was shaking. As if something was inside it. Alastair snorted at the expressions on everyone's faces.

Nobody could see what was inside it, due to the purple cloth draped over it that Lockhart was now grabbing and tearing away with a yell of, "It might provoke them!"

Inside, were tiny blue, raging… "Pixies!?"

Arthur had paled considerably, Alfred had the urge to poke them, "Freshly caught Cornish pixies!"

Ron and Harry's laughter was more subtle than Seamus's. "Laugh if you will Mr Finnigan but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters! Let's see what you make of them -"

"YOU CAN'T JUST SET THEM FREE!" Alastair yelled as Lockhart's hand was on the door of the cage, but it was ignored,

"Now!"

"BAKA!" Arthur yelled as the pixies darted out, instantly causing some of the girls to move out of the way as one picked up a book and threw it at another. Alfred was batting them away when he caught sight of Neville being picked up by them and soon it was chaos,

"Come on now then, round them up, they're only pixies!"

Alastair ignored the comment in favour of tripping Malfoy up and leaving him to the pixies mercy.

"Get off me!" Matthew looked up as Kumajirou bit one of the pixies, just in time to see another tugging at Hermione's hair, but then Harry was there with a thick book and…

Let's say that one was dealt with.

But then Lockhart was pulling out his wand and Arthur was ducking underneath the table as he heard, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

Only to feel relived when a pixie darted by, grabbing his wand and throwing it out of the window.

Until it became obvious by the skeleton that nearly stabbed them that they _really_ had to do something,

"Well then, I guess I'll just ask you to round the up," Lockhart was saying sheepishly as he retreated back into his room. Coward.

"What do we do now!?" Ron wailed when they realised the rest of the class had somehow escaped.

"THAT IS _ENOUGH_!"

Everyone - even the pixies - blinked in surprise and turned to Alastair, who was stood on one of the tables, brandishing his wand that was straight in a pixies face, "Enough with your trouble-making or I'll feed you to Nessie!"

Everyone waited as they watched the pixies hesitate, until Alastair glared with the threat of, "You know I will…"

And they got the message, retreating as fast as they could.

"…Why is it always me?" Everyone looked up to see Neville hanging on the chandelier, no doubt the pixies work until Alastair and Alfred turned to Arthur who sighed,

"Bloody hell…"

* * *

It didn't take long to get Neville down and the room sort of tidied up, but by the end of it the rest of the nations were appreciating magic little but more, yet as the others left, Arthur couldn't help but make sure the nations stayed behind,

"Oh for goodness sake Arthur, what do you want?"

"I'd like to take my time to point out that you owe me."

"…Eh?"

"Before all of this, you claimed that magic was not real and I was a madman." Arthur then gestured to the room, "And yet now -"

"Is this really the time?"

"Yes." Arthur grinned, "I think it is."

Fortunately Lockhart chose that moments to peek in, the silence obviously having quelled his fears, "Ah! You've gotten rid of them, I see. Good work! You may go now but um…Alastair?"

"Hm?" Said nation turned around in surprise, a few others lingering to see what Lockhart had to see,

"Your brother's an odd one isn't he?"

"Which one?"

"The ginger one? Earlier he asked me for some raw meat."

"Raw meat?" Alfred interrupted, "Why on earth does Liam need raw meat? Why would you even have it?"

"I think you'll find that meat is actually a useful distraction for some dangerous creatures." Hermione concluded.

"Yeah, like three-headed dogs." Matthew mumbled, but paused when he saw the exchanged glance between Alastair and Arthur.

He decided he didn't like the looks on their faces. At all.

* * *

**A/M: Here! Take another chapter today~! I feel bad for making you wait so long so...take it! Sheesh, at this rate this story will be finished in 100 chapters TTATT.**

**Liam! It's finally started! You shall have your fun soon! I hope you enjoy xD**

**Now...Time to take a break *walks off***

**Adieu!**


	7. Of Comesbacks, Madness and Monsters

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 7**

Dylan had absolutely no idea where the Gryffindor side of the nations had gone, but gone they were and judging by the fact that Liam informed him they had to deal with Lockhart, they would be gone for a while. Joy.

He was now stuck with four of the Nordics, one of his brothers and a confused Italian. All of whom were in the middle of a discussion about brothers.

"Big brother."

"Not saying it."

"But Emil! I've always wanted to be called big brother, you should be lucky."

"Ve~" Feliciano leaned in to join this discussion, "What's so bad about calling him big brother? Even Romano doesn't get worked up when I call him fratello…"

"Who cares? I'm not saying it."

"Big brother."

"I said I'm not saying it!"

"Big sis."

There was an awkward pause, especially as it was that moment that Ron and Hermione had walked over to see what the fuss was about. And then Ron started laughing as Emil sighed, "You make no sense."

"I'm still your big brother."

"Am not!"

And they were back to square one.

Hermione sat down next to Dylan when he sighed again, scooting a little further away fro the group and pretending not to know any of them. Hermione seemed more than happy to stay away from them for a few moments.

"I don't understand. What's with the whole brother thing?"

"Honestly I'm not sure…I'm pretty sure it's just Emil denying to bring back something from his childhood." Was Dylan's reply, before his expression slowly turned into a thoughtful frown, "Where's Harry?"

"Huh?" Hermione blinked, not expecting the simply question before pointing while across from where they were sitting, now noticing the others had paused to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team argue with the Slytherin's. They both frowned.

"I smell trouble…"

"Ve~ You can smell trouble?"

Emil sighed, muttering something about being surrounded by idiots before they all edged closer to listen in on the conversation,

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today, Flint."

"Oh, don't worry, I've got a note!"

Dylan frowned as they watched Flint pass a note over to Wood, who unfolded it and read out "'I Professor Severus Snape hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practise today, they're going to need to train their new seeker.'" Wood then put down the piece of paper as the others walked over, interest piped as Wood raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You've got a new seeker? Who?"

Liam edged closer to his brother in order to whisper in his ear, "I bet it's someone that needs feeding to Shamrock."

Just as the Slytherin team parted in order to reveal Draco Malfoy, smug smirk on his face as Liam clamped a hand over his mouth and looked away before snorting, "I told you so."

"Malfoy?" Harry nearly laughed in disbelief.

"That's right." Malfoy retorted, "And that's not all that's new this year."

It was then that they all noticed the brooms that almost sparkled, obviously new and Ron gasped, "Those are Nimbus two thousand and ones! How did you get those?"

"We got them off Draco's father."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but it was then that Liam stepped forward, "So hang on a second, you mean to tell us that you came here to brag, only to tell us that you didn't get onto the team with skill, but by buying your way in?"

Dylan almost sniggered at the sheer innocence in Liam's eyes as the realisation sank in, before Draco was retorting, "Well at least I can actually afford things!"

A ripple of laughter ran throughout the Slytherin team, surprising Tino with their cruelty. It was more surprising though, when Liam burst into laughter, earning raised eyebrows from his friends and a scowl from Malfoy as the Slytherin's stopped laughing,

"What's so funny freak?"

That only sent Liam into more laughter with a gasp of, "I really should feed you to Shamrock!" Before promptly bursting into laughter again. Dylan shook his head as he watched his brother, before noticing Alastair standing next to him.

"What's Liam laughing at?"

"I don't know…"

It was then that Liam took a moment to compose himself, clutching his side with one hand and wiping his eyes with the other before taking a breath, standing up straight, looking Malfoy in the eye and stating, "You all laugh because we're different. I'm laughing because you're all the same."

When Alastair sniggered it became obvious Malfoy didn't understand because he blurted, "What's that supposed to mean!? Tell me or I'll tell my father!"

When Liam burst into laughter again, Arthur walked over with a smirk and said, "That's exactly what he means. You're just a bunch of cowards that relies on his little daddy-waddy to do everything for him." Malfoy opened his mouth to retort, before something flittered across his face and he closed it, turning around and stomping off.

Their laughter still didn't subside, not even when there was a loud crash and Alastair stomped his foot yelling, "Damnit! What did I tell them?!" before running off to the direction off the crash.

* * *

However their laughter was stopped when they were all sitting in Hagrid's hut a while later, with Ron vomiting frogs into a bucket,

"So let me get this straight…" Arthur started fro where he sat next to Alfred, "After that whole thing with Malfoy you tried to attack him but your wand was broken so it backfired?"

Harry nodded.

"And why exactly did you try to attack Malfoy?"

There was a pause for a moment before Hermione stood up abruptly and walked over to the window, earning confused look from Feliciano as she stated, "…He called me a mud blood."

Hagrid gasped, "He did not!"

Alastair banged his fist on the table at the same time Arthur stood up and yelled, "Thou gleeking flap-mouthed scut!"

Nobody questioned Arthur's words, though Alastair did glare at Liam when he muttered, "I _will_ feed him to Shamrock…"

"Guys?" Feliciano asked, suddenly finding himself the center of attention, "What's a mud blood?"

"It means foul blood."

"Which Shamrock will be spitting out once he gets a taste of Malfoy~"

"Liam!"

"…I regret nothing."

"It's an insult to people who are muggleborn - people with non-magic parents." Arthur sighed,

"People like me." Hermione interrupted, looking downcast, before glancing bitterly at them, "It's not something you hear in a civilised conversation."

"Civilised? Civilised people don't get eaten by -"

"LIAM!"

Liam shrank down into his seat while Hagrid decided to continue, "You see Harry, Feliciano. There are some families, like the Malfoy's, that think they're better than everyone else because they're what some people call purebloods."

"That's horrible!"

The statement was proven correct when Ron threw up another slug and Tino walked over to rub circles on his back, no doubt pitying him due to the look on his face, "It's disgusting." He commented.

"It's stupid." Arthur added, "Wizards would've died out had we not married the non-magic folk."

To Matthew's concern, Alfred looked like he was thinking, so him and Matthias were poking him to try to rouse their friend.

"More to think, there hasn't been a spell that our Hermione can't do." The others nodded in agreement as Hagrid walked over and hugged Hermione, before Matthias blinked and turned to Hagrid,

"Does that mean she can curse -"

And then Lukas whacked on the head with a nearby book, "No."

Tino then turned to Liam, "Lim, what's a Shamrock?"

Alastair, Arthur and Dylan groaned at the same time, only to be cut off as Ron shrieked when Liam bolted upright with a few curses before running out with a call of, "I'll be right back!"

The others stared at the door.

"What the heck -?" Ron began, but was cut off by another slug heaving session.

The others pitied him.

* * *

"So, how long do you think it'll take for Ron's slug retching to come to a stop?" Alastair asked casually as he continued walking ahead of Dylan, who was holding his wand, the bright light at the tip of it that dimmed slightly when he sighed,

"I don't know. Arthur reckons a couple of days. But um, where are we going?"

Alastair blinked, before turning around so he was walking backwards and held up one of the blue pixies from earlier. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"What? I told them I'd feed them to Nessie if they kept messing around."

Dylan nearly choked on air, "Hang on! We're walking around, away from Hogwarts in the middle of the night to look for a mythical monster!?"

Alastair looked offended, "Dylan, that's mean. That's like saying to Liam that Shamrock doesn't exist…"

"What did happen to Shamrock? Didn't he go to Hogwarts?"

"Beats me." Alastair replied, before he stopped walking and grinned, "We're here!"

Dylan blinked in surprise before bluntly stating, "We're at a lake."

Alastair rolled his eyes, "Well duh."

"Can we just get this over with?"

"…Fine." Alastair pouted, before blinking in surprise as the pixie he held in his hand bit him, "…That really didn't hurt little guy." Alastair commented, before turning towards the lake they had stopped at.

It was literally in the middle of nowhere as Dylan stared at the endless fields of grass, so the lake stuck out like a sore thumb, but he hadn't even realised it was there until they stopped. Maybe he had been thinking too much…

His recent thoughts, were interrupted when the water began to ripple and glow a gentle blue, catching even Alastair off-guard as something broke the water's surface with what could've been a joyful growl.

Dylan blinked, finding himself staring at the Lock-Ness monster of legend.

It was harder to see in the dark, but Dylan could clearly see the outline of a long neck, the head almost like the bud of a flower as it crooned forward to look at Alastair. Large, black beady eyes contrasted against the light teal skin it possessed, before it opened it's mouth and gave out a mysterious sound.

Alastair laughed, before stepping into the water slightly and then hugging it, with a joyful cry of, "Nessie! I missed you!"

Dylan was starting to worry for his family.

Alastair then glanced at the pixie that was still trying to bite his hand, holding it out to Nessie, who blinked before eating it.

Dylan pretended not to hear the loud chomps, which was easy when Nessie cut off from his eating and Dylan noticed the blue glow had increased and was now wrapping around his legs like a mist.

"What the?!" Alastair yelled as a sudden stream of black cut through it and Nessie snarled. Scotland whispered something to him and with a reluctant look, he descended back in the ocean.

"Romano…?" Alastair turned to Dylan in surprise, momentarily pausing from staring at the last spot he saw Nessie before following Dylan's gaze.

Because there, floating above the water was a Romano-shaped shadow that merely smirked at them, suddenly yelping in surprise as a wolf suddenly jumped through it, skidding on an invisible floor above the water and snarling.

"…That's not Romano." Alastair corrected as he backed away until he was stood next to Dylan, "We need to go back, _now."_

"But -"

"_Now!"_

Dylan watched with wide eyes as his brother pulled out his wand, before pointing it at the Shadow-Romano, that looked over at them with what could've been wide eyes, before vanishing in a stream of grey and white.

He was faintly aware of his brother tugging at his arm, but he was transfixed at the wolf that had blinked at the disappearance of the shadow, before locking it's gaze with Dylan's.

It's face was more angular than most wolves he had seen and it's posture was certainly different, leaving Dylan to conclude that it was an Italian wolf.

'_No one is unneeded. There will definitely be a time when someone is needed for something, like now. So let me ask you a question, are you ready to be used in a game against time?'_

Dylan jumped at the sudden voice, staring at the wolf that cocked it's head, waited for an answer before its edges began to blur and it vanished.

It was at that moment that Alastair was finally able to move Dylan from where he had been rooted and with a yank, managed to get Dylan running as they ran back towards Hogwarts.

But Dylan was regretting leaving the question unanswered.

And he wasn't even sure why.

* * *

**A/N: ... So many REFERENCES! Has anybody else heard the Nordic Five song with Norway and Iceland arguing and then Norway randoly goes, "big sis?" When they're talking about the brother thing? IS ANYBODY ELSE PROUD I BOUGHT NESSIE INTO THIS!? IM SO PROUD! Now...To find a way to bring him back... xD**

**Poor Romano. I feel cruel to him, yours and Dylan's questions shall be answered later. Eventually. MUAHAHAHAHA! But you got to see more of the Nordics and Liam and Dylan, so YAAAAY! And Arthur's insulting thing was Shakesperian if google served me well... Does anybody here know what a Shamrock is? I do *grins madly* Liam does~ Arthur, Alastair and Dylan do too as well but...DO YOOOOOOU?**

**Didn't think so. i'll go watch the next part of the movie now. Ooh! Next chapter is night-tie again. With the detentions I think. YIPEE XD**

**~ Blessed Be Awesome People!**


	8. Playing Games With Phones In The Night

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 8**

'It's dark.'

'Well, that was a stupid thought' Liam told himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking up at the milky black sky, jarred by the silhouettes of the tops of the trees. If he leaned backwards a little bit while he walked, he could just make out the lingering lights of Hogwarts as he wandered further away from it, breathing in the deep scent of the surrounding forest.

"Ye' alright back there, Liam?"

With a little noise of confusion, Liam dragged himself out of his observations to look ahead of him, where Hagrid was walking ahead, holding a large lantern to light the path away and Liam couldn't help but notice how the orange light lit up the trees in a strange way, as if they were glowing, "Yeah…I'm fine."

"What did ye' even do to get a detention?"

Liam winced at the fast response, but he find himself unable to blame Hagrid as they continued further into the forest. However, he still couldn't help but chuckle as he noted the pure curiosity in Hagrid's voice, because he was used to the shouting of Alastair and Arthur whenever he got into trouble, "I'm not even sure."

Ok. So that would be a lie, Liam knew _exactly_ he had done and despite the fact it was an accident, he certainly didn't regret it and as his gaze lingered back to Hogwarts, he also reflected on how he knew that Dumbledore knew and thus why he was spending his detention with Hagrid and not inside with the other teachers. However as his fingers began to play with some dark grey fur he had found on his robes, he couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore was crazy, even just a tiny bit.

"I hate him."

"Huh?"

Liam blinked in surprised, cursing inwardly as he realised he got lost in his thoughts again. Frowning, before realising if he kept this up he'd just be daydreaming again, he sighed, before adding, "Dumbledore. I hate him."

He knew Hagrid had taken it the wrong way when he stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"No, no not like that!" He quickly corrected, arms shooting out of his pockets to be waved in front of him, "He's just a sneaky little bugger, that's all. Sometimes I wonder if he's mad…" He added with a mumble.

"How can he be mad?"

"Well he did allow a three headed dog to stay here."

Liam's eyes widened with surprise, a single hand flying to his mouth when he caught his mistake as Hagrid completely froze. There was silence for a complete moment, before Liam lowered his hand before Hagrid could turn to face him, which he did only moments later with a nearly yelled, "How did you know about Fluffy?!"

Liam opened his mouth to reply, before shutting it as if on instinct, then remembering Hagrid and letting out a sheepish, "My brothers told me…?"

From the silence, Liam knew he couldn't lie to save his life. Especially when Hagrid was walking towards him with a dark glare and a hiss of, "Now I don't know what you are and how you know about Fluffy, but I figure that Dumbledore trusts you right now. However, I like answers before I deal with things."

Somewhere, Liam distantly noted that a bird was singing, though it was cut off when Liam sighed in defeat.

"Shamrock."

The word caught Hagrid off by surprise, "What?"

"Not Fluffy. Shamrock."

The look on Hagrid's face was priceless to say the least, "Y-You…Knew Fluffy?"

"Shamrock." Liam automatically corrected, as if he had been correcting the three headed dog's name for a long time now, "And I'm the one that summoned him."

"Ye did what!?"

"Summoned him. By accident of course, but I don't think Arthur cared when half of his spell books were eaten. Dylan was mortified when Shamrock appeared out of nowhere and started licking him." Laughter then proceeded to bounce off the trees before it quickly turned into a whine and Liam stamped his foot on the ground, his shoe clashing against the leaves that lingered on the ground, "Shoot Alastair's going to kill me!"

Hagrid pretended not to notice Liam wince when they heard a very loud "WHAT?!" from where they were standing.

However, he still had questions.

* * *

"Kuma! Get back here!"

However elsewhere inside Hogwarts, said named polar bear was currently running across the stairways while a very irritated Canadian was trying to catch him. Matthew wasn't even sure how the chase had started, but here he was, startling various paintings as Kumajirou paused every so often to make sure he was still following.

He pretended not to know the bear wanted to show him something.

Though it still annoyed him, especially when just as Kuma reached the end of the staircase that led to the castle's basement, the staircase moved just before Matthew reached t, causing him to skid to a stop and glare at his pet from where it simply sat and waited, "What do you expect me to do!? Fly over there? I'm not Alfred!"

"You could try."

"Could not."

"Who are you?"

"I'm -" Matthew frowned, pausing in what used to be an automatic response, thus spiking the polar bear's interest as he tried to peer through the stairs, to see the look of confusion on Matthew's face.

Because does he say he's Matthew, or Canada?

Luckily for him, he didn't have much time to dwell on the answer, because Matthew was suddenly looking up at the sound of a growl and a strange language that Matthew was struggling to place.

And just as he was about too, the floor beneath him opened up.

"Ve~ Ludwig, your phone's ringing."

Ludwig looked up in mild annoyance as he stared at the phone that was vibrating on the table, causing Feliciano to scoop a plate of pasta before the phone fell into it. The others were looking at him intently and he hated it.

"Why don't you answer it then?"

"It's from East."

Some of the nations nodded in understanding, because they knew that East was Prussia, who was just blatantly known for getting into ridiculous trouble. However, Alastair's interest had been perked from where he had moping about Liam getting detention.

"Answer it."

"What?"

"I said answer it."

Ludwig frowned, but Alfred was already leaning forwards and pressing the 'answer' button. No sooner than it had, there was a large roar echoing through the hall, students heads turning and the sound of Feliciano shrieking as Ludwig automatically backed away from the phone. Especially when it started screaming...

* * *

"Ow…"

The first thing Matthew saw when the world stopped being blury and there was no more ringing in his ears was the fact that two, beady black eyes of Kumajirou were staring at him, looking uneven due to the tilted head, "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Matthew asked, deciding against shoving his pet off him.

"Make the floor open up."

Matthew frowned, "Just because I played with magic when I was little does not mean I can make the floor open…up."

By this time, Kumajirou had obviously stopped listening and had hopped off his owner. Now that there was no longer a ball of white fur blocking his view, Matthew could very well recognise the crack in the mirror that was hung on the stone wall before him.

He didn't however, understand the word scruffily written in blood across it,

'_Thief.'_

* * *

"**ALASTAIR I KNOW YOU'RE THERE AND LET ME ASK YOU WHAT KIND OF FICKING IDEA WAS THIS?!" **Came the voice that had Ludwig looking at Alastair curiously, who opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a distant, "Look out!" and the sound of something hitting a tree. Alastair winced.

"Not only is Vlad going to kill us for your ridiculous idea, we're going to get killed and then he'll send a thousand vampires and Aleksandra after us!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the statement, before it sounded like the phone on the other end was getting tossed around and then there was French cursing (Which did not interest Arthur at all.) until eventually,

"Hola Escocia! Alemania! Como estas? Espera, I should be asking how is Inglaterra, no? I've heard from Seborga that Italia has had contact with my poco Romanito. Will Austria let me talk to him?" [Hello Scotland! Germany! How are you? Wait, / England / Italy / Little]

Ivan leaned over to push Arthur's jaw up. Though that did nothing to bring the colour back to his face.

The other countries were just confused.

"U-Um…-" Just as Feliciano was about to explain to the personification of Spain that they may have lost Romano, the sound of wings flapping cut him off as there was silence for a moment before,

"I'm so sorry Alastair!"

"The heck happened?" Alastair yelled in reply,

"We couldn't stop it - HEY, YOU NEARLY CUT OFF MY HAIR!"

Somewhere nearby, Alfred sniggered.

* * *

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Kumajirou looked at his owner with pitying eyes as he stared at the blonde, whose eyes were wide with his hands pressed against his ears as they tried not to breath in the stench of blood, leaving the bear to pretend not to notice Canada flinching at the words written in blood

'Liar, liar!'

Though they both knew it wasn't Canada the blood was talking to,

'_Are you scared?'_

'Are you lost?'

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?"

Honestly, Kuma knew the outburst was coming sooner or later, but he still flinched when he heard Canada scream the question.

But the answer was his question echoing off empty walls.

It was agonisingly infuriating.

"What the hell are you doing with my friend?!"

'_Isn't this game fun, Güney __İ__talya?' [South Italy]_

Canada was honestly prepared to hit the door he knew stood behind him, but when he turned to do so, he only found himself gawking t the message for him that just terrified him as much as it enraged him.

_'The answer to your question will arise when you no longer need to ask it.'_

"If this is just some sick twisted game to you, WE DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE!"

'_But it's only just begun. Have fun~'_

* * *

"Je suis dèsolè, Écosse but we've got no other choice!" [I'm sorry Scotland]

"What?!" Alastair shrieked, his face now nearly as pale as Arthur's, "What do you mean you've got no -"

Dial tone.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

* * *

**A/N: Let the games begin /*shot* OHMYGOD THAT WAS TERRIBLE BUT I ABSOLUTELY HAD TOO XD Looks like things are about to get real~ But I suppose I should explain a few things. So first things first with the first scene. Shamrock is Fluffy, there is an explanation including Liam's sumoning of the three-headed dog and why Sharock/Fluffy ended up in Hogwarts, but that will be explained later. Probably by Dylan. Next thing, Hagrid suspects that Liam (And possible the others) are not human. This will also be explained later.**

**Next -** **The moent that Kuma asks Canada who he is, Canada finds himself torn. Because he literally has two answers, one that makes sense to the paintings around then 'I'm Matthew.' and the other that makes sense to his friends and family 'I'm Canada.' at this moment in time, his relates back to Matthew's outburst back in Swish and Flick, where he tells Alfred that they're not normal, but here, for a moment. He genuinely is no different from Hermione or other humans. This will be explored alot throughout the story and if you want a more detailed explanation feel free to ask me! Oh and about Matthew's comment to Kuma, I have a headcanon that while under England's rule, Matthew found his way into England's baseent and would practise magic there and talk to the fae because England nor america never saw him, thus never stopped him, which ties in a little to where Canada refers to Romano as a friend, because in y headcanon, Chibiromano and young Canada were friends. As I said will be explored later.**

**Aaaand the whole phone call scene. That is the Bad Touch Trio calling, but I'm not saying anything about the wnigs or stuff. Basically, the message Alastair gave to Sealand was something to help the BTT with this little problem they have, though it's obviously failed and they've rung up to at least try to warn him of later events. The problem has been hinted. Seborage is a micronation that's independant from Italy and all and stuff, but he will appear a little later, because who else would help Romano be found?**

**OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET! When Prussia is talking about Vlad, he's reffering to Roania. Aleksandra is Bulgaria~**

**Jeez this must be the longest Author's note I've ever done. AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME I LOVE YOU ALL! *glomps* I'm also so sorry this took a while to update, I did start writing this chapter, but hated how it turned out so I re-wrote it... Whcih reminds me (Jeez I have to keep making this longer...) But there was a section missing from last chapter which hass been added in. Just incase you want to go read it xD**

**Now...Translations (Never thought I'd have to do this but considering...Feel free to correct me if it's wrong)**

**German**

**Ficking - F*cking**

**Spanish**

**Hola Escocia! - Hello Scotland!**

**Alemania - Germany**

**Como estas - How are you?**

**Espera - Wait,**

**Inglaterra - England**

**Poco - Little (Small or something like that...)**

**French**

**Je suis dèso****lè, ****Écosse - I'm sorry Scotland**

**Turkish**

**Güney ****_İ_****_talya - South Italy_**

**_Longest A/N ever._**

**_~ See you later awesome people!_**


	9. Of Faes, Shock and Messages Beware

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 9**

The Great Hall was filled with silence, nobody daring to move as they stared at the group that stared at the phone, the only indication that time was still moving were the flickering candles that would glitch and change the light reflecting off each of their faces.

It was like a frozen picture, nobody daring to move and nobody daring to speak until eventually, one person began to move - but it was so fast and it was so well hidden that you had to be focusing on him completely to have noticed it.

Dylan was one of those who noticed, unsure of what it meant so diverting his attention to his brother, who stared at the phone as if it were his worst enemy, eyes wide in fear and the pain of not knowing - not understanding with his fists clenching and unclenching. He stood up, aware of everyone's attention casting over him as he stood up and walked over to Alastair and placed a hand on his shoulder, not moving his gaze from his brother's before calling out,

"Arthur?"

Said blonde looked up, face still pale but obviously grounding himself as he glanced over at his brothers, nodding before standing up and walking over to them, ignoring all of the stares as the duo took each of Alastair's arms and gently dragged him out of the Great Hall.

And when the door shut, silence lapsed over them again.

"Che cazzo? What the actual - "

The stares had switched so that they were following the Italian that had spoken up, his sentence cut off by the German that had simply clamped a hand over his mouth, obviously not wanting to deal with the second Italian after that…phone call.

The Nordics had barely moved, Tino was still staring at the door where the remaining Kirkland brothers had left while Berwald simply watched him, his gaze lingering to the windows every so often. Matthias had a single hand gripping onto the bench they were sitting on, hand turning white with his eyes narrowed, watched by a half-concerned Lukas, who was occupied trying to draw his 'friends' away so the situation didn't become ore awkward than it already was. Emil merely sighed.

They all obviously didn't like the stares.

And eventually, Ivan sat up, straightening his posture and venomous aura gathering around him as he called out, "We all return to feast now, da?"

And they did, but the nations were aware of the stares of curiosity and pity - that really wasn't wanted - and the odd glance of someone who thought they understood. But only two people in the room noticed the glances the nations gave each over, which would eventually lead to the glances at the door.

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances, before returning to their feast.

* * *

"Alastair? Alastair!"

Dylan sighed as he waved his hand in front of his brother's face, frowning when he got no reaction as Arthur stood a little way off, pretending not to notice the clump of hair that continued floating up and down, like it was being tugged,

"_Bloody hell, are you two in shock or something?"_

Dylan paused in his attempts to bring his older brother back to earth in order to look at the little fae that was tugging Arthur's hair. Her blonde hair was tied back into pigtails that reached just above her waist, though it was hard to tell as it caressed her shoulders, garmented in a long sleeved, light blue dress, accompanied by a white apron that hung over it. Her bangs were held back by criss-crossing clips, revealing her eyebrows that were scrunched in annoyance, reflected in her emerald eyes as she scoffed, refraining from tugging at Arthur's hair in order to look at Dylan, shielding her red, blue and white butterfly-like wings from view as she placed her hands on her hips,

"_Where's Liam anyway? I bet if he was here he could get Shamrock to snap the out of it! What's so bad about the Bad Touch Trio arriving anyway?"_

Dylan frowned, "Alice, how many times do we have to tell you? None of us have any clue on where Shamrock is - but he's in detention."

The fae that had been referred to as Alice merely frowned, though a knowing glint in her eyes as she allowed herself to sit in the messy clumps of Arthur's hair, _"Can't we just slap them?"_

"What? Alice! Geez, have you been hanging around with Chiara lately?"

Alice cocked her head, "_Chiara? Nobody's seen her in days - Isabella and Felicia have been going crazy over it - I myself would've preferred it to be Francoise to have gone missing."_

Dylan frowned, staring at the fae who merely shrugged as if to say, 'What can you do?' before stating, "Alice, that's mean. If Francoise went missing imagine what would happen to poor Maddie."

The fae paused, clearly imagining the young fae with red and white wings fretting over Francoise, before counting, "_Point taken. Though she's so busy helping looking for Chiara I doubt she'd notice."_

Dylan didn't comment, clearly accepting the fact he wouldn't be able to change the stubborn fae's opinion, opting instead to watch her as she pushed her glasses up her nose, before reaching into one of her dress pockets and pulled out a long, very thin, blue wand and then pointing it to the right yelling, _"Stop right there!"_

Needless to say, Harry Potter stopped. Dylan face palmed.

"Hi Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked over at him, deciding not to notice the fae that still had her wand pointing at him and with wide eyes asked, "Can you hear it?"

Dylan blinked, "What? Hear what?"

Alice however, lowered her wands slightly as her lips twisted into a huge grin, _"You can hear it? Oh this is new, Arthur here is going to freak!"_

Harry looked over her a moment before frowning, "What are you?"

The fae faked taking offence, _"I though it'd be pretty obvious with my wings here. I'm a fae - or a fairy. My name's Alice, pleasure to meet you."_

Harry tried a smile, though it was shaky, "I'm Harry. You know what the voices are?"

_"Me? No, I don't. But he does."_ She was grinning again, stabbing Arthur's hair with her wand, before abruptly stopping and shrieking as a hand detached her from her sitting spot until she was being held in front of narrowed eyes, _"Bloody hell Arthur, don't scare me like that you git!"_

Arthur merely glared in reply before unceremoniously letting go of the fae, watching with satisfaction as she used her wings to stop herself from nearing the ground.

Harry merely blinked at them, before casting his gaze over at Dylan, asking for an explanation that he obviously didn't have save for the exception of, "My family is crazy."

His comment got a glare from Arthur, before he noticed Harry' half mortified - half confused stare and uttered something under his breath, "Alice?" He asked, not even bothering to stare at the fae who had retreated to Dylan's side, "What kind of -"

"It's moving."

Alice, Dylan and Arthur frowned at Harry, "Really?"

_"I thought you could hear it…"_

"I can, I just thought that -"

"Oh for goddesses sake!"

Arthur turned to Dylan, raising an eyebrow at his choice of words, which was bluntly ignored, "You're hearing a moving voice doing who knows what and we're stood here ignoring it for the sake of arguing with Alice!"

_"Dylan's right, you idiots should follow it."_

"You're coming too, Alice."

_"What!?"_

* * *

Somewhere beneath Hogwarts, weaving past the tendrils of darkness that stripped you of your sight, Matthew found himself curled up against one of the walls, hands pressed over his ears and focusing on breathing deeply, barely noticing how the stench of blood was lessening.

Had he had his eyes open, he would've noticed the faint red glow in front of him, accompanied by flittering red and white wings that looked almost feather like in their appearance. He also would have been able to see the little red (tipped with white) thin wand that gently poked him, the wand of which belonging to a young looking fae with violet eyes clouded with concern and long slightly curled pigtails that rested on her hooded overcoat.

_"Hey, Mattie? It's ok. It's ok, you can open your eyes now."_

Despite himself, Matthew did, cracking open one eye and for a moment simply staring at the fae before allowing the name that was at the tip of his tongue to slip out, "…Maddie?"

The girl nodded with a soft smile, "_Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? How's Kuma? I should've bought Kumarie but I didn't know you were going to be here…What are you doing here?"_

Whatever answer Maddie had been hoping for was cut off when they heard a shriek echoing off the stone walls.

* * *

_"Never, in my life have I seen spiders act like that."_

The group of five (Harry and helped Dylan drag Alastair along with them) were currently staring at an open window in one of the corridors of Hogwarts, the pale stone bricks being overtaken by a steady stream of small spiders that were escaping out of the window,

"Strange." Harry added, not just commenting on the spiders, but also on the thin sheet of water that had coated the corridor. It was then that Dylan frowned, taking his gaze away from the spiders and deeper into the corridor, where he caught sight of something being reflected.

"Um…What's that?"

The others followed his gaze, staring at where the corridor ended and split - the once old wall now coated with…something.

So they looked up.

_"Oh…"_

There, written on the wall in scruffy handwriting, was a message.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir…beware."

Alice frowned, flying over to the message before poking it with her wand, "_It's written in blood."_

But Harry's attention was on something much, uch worse, "Oh no…"

Arthur and Alice glanced over at him, Dylan having already followed hid gaze to where a silhouette was hanging in the perfect spot for a signature to be put.

"It's Filch's cat…"

And just as luck would have it, it was that moment that the corridors were being filled with students from all the houses, blocking them in when they all froze at the sight of the message on the wall.

_"Oh bugger…"_

* * *

**A/N: Ohmygod. Hi guys! I have no idea how long it's been so... Here have another chapter!**

**Yes, Harry can see fae - Can anybody guess who the two fae are? And who the fae Alice mentions are, I'm kind of proud for fitting it in, hahahaha! Which reminds me, anything like ****_"This"_**** is something that the fae say. Poor Ivan, having to scare everyone into returnnig back to normality and poor Mattie! I somewhat feel cruel. I wonder what'll get Alastair out of that shock... He's totally gonig to freak when it happens though, isn't he?**

**I can't think of anything else to put here, apart from this. I've noticed the amount of reviews I have and OHMYGOD THANK YOU, I'VE BARELY EVEN WRITTEN 10 CHAPTERS! *glomps everyone to death* So, d'ya think we can get 50 reviews before I post the tenth chapter? And another thing, Swish and flick now apparantly has 12,000 views. Oh my god I love you all so much xD**

**~ Until the next chapter, blessed be!**


	10. Family Meetings For Dark Times

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 10 **

Biting his lip, Matthew finds himself greatly unnerved as the fae in front of him diverts her attention, eyes scanning the wall frantically, as if waiting for something to appear them. Probably attack them too.

"Madd -"

His sentence (which he wanted to turn into a question) was thoroughly ruined by the curt interruption of, _"Chiara."_

"…What?"

_"That was Chiara. She's here…but she's not here…"_

They both pretend not to hear the laughter bouncing on the walls.

_"I can hear something else too…a wolf -"_ She cuts off abruptly, her light flashing for a moment before she's suddenly at Matthew's back, pushing him towards where they came from and he's temporarily distracted by how _strong_ she is for a such a small creature and they're at the door in no time, Maddie barely even hesitating to shove him towards the brown wooden door after whispering in his ear, _"Don't come back here again."_

He knows it's a threat. But he's been around Alfred too much to listen to it.

* * *

_"Busted…"_

Arthur has to force himself not to hit Alice for that comment - because you can't be busted for something you didn't do - but he refrains himself so as to not make the situation look even worse, though Harry looks like a deer caught in the headlights and the crowd are obviously intrigued, some clamping hands over their mouths and Arthur can see Colin Creevey raising his camera to take a picture, only to have it forced away from him by an older student.

Dylan, however is trying to avert Alastair's attention from Malfoy, whose eyeing the message with…he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Enemies of the heir beware?"

Malfoy's gaze lingers on the message a moment longer, before snapping over to where Hermione stood, spitting out, "You'll be next mud-bloods."

Dylan only just manages to hold Alastair back, annoyed it had to be at that moment he gets over his shock, "NOT IF I GET TO YOU FIRST YOU FILTHY GOD DANED SMUG LITTLE COWARD!"

_"Alastair…."_

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN SO THAT I DON'T KIDNAP YOU AND FEED YOU TO NESSIE -"

_"Alastair! I will get Siobhan if I have too!"_

Alastair stops struggling against Dylan, slouching but the fury in his eyes is enough to make Malfoy pale.

"What's going on here? Come on make way, make way."

"…Damnit."

So it's even worse when Filch begins to push past the students with his arms in order to see the commotion, only to stop dead at the sight of his cat, he barely even registers it before his gaze is focused on Harry, "Potter…You've…murdered my cat."

"No…"

"I'll kill ya."

Alice is clamping a hand over Arthur's mouth at the same time Dylan takes care of Alastair when they all catch the look on Malfoy's face.

"I'll kill ya!"

"Enough!"

Everybody blinks in surprise, confusion taking over their features at the sight of Liam, who is now stood in-between the caretaker and Harry Potter, hands pressed against both of their chests and forcing them to take a step away from each over. Only those closest would've heard the, "Don't you dare touch the boy, or my family or Shamrock will be the one killing _you_." that was hissed, before Liam raises his head and everybody's gaze lands on Dumbledore, who had entered the scene with Professor McGonagall and Snape close behind, all three shocked into a short silence.

"Everybody will proceed to their dormitories immediately."

Everybody turned to leave, "Everybody except -"

_"So close…"_

"Potter, his friends, the Kirkland brothers and Feliciano Vargas."

Somewhere in the crowd, there's a confused 'Ve?' heard as the ocean of people part to reveal a confused looking Feliciano, who despite the circumstances, rather willingly walks towards the wall covered in blood and it's like a signal has been set, control taken over the situations as prefects began calling their houses away, leaving behind a grisly message and a group of very confused people.

Filch opens his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore cuts him off, "She's not dead, Argus."

"N-not d-dead?"

"She has been petrified."

Harry heard Arthur swear underneath his breath, though it was hardly audible over the sound of Lockhart's voice, "I knew it! Too bad I couldn't have been there, I would've known the exact counter-curse that would've spared her!"

"There isn't a counter curse for being petrified." Arthur stated calmly, earning a furious look from Gilderoy, a grin from Alastair and a few odd looks from the others, "It's not a curse so you can't counter-curse it."

"Which is why, we cannot specify how she has been petrified."

"Ask him!" Filch shrieked, fury clear on his features as he whirled to face Harry instead of his cat, prevented from going near him only by Liam, who looked incredibly used to this sort of thing, but Filch wasn't going down easily, "He's the one that did this - You saw what he wrote on the wall!"

"I never touched Mrs Norris!"

"No second year could have done this." Was the calm reply and Harry couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so calm in a situation like this.

"Rubbish!"

"If, I may speak, headmaster." The group looked up at Snape, who decided to intervene from his place in the shadows, holding his cloak to him closely, like a child may do their blanket, "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ron raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"However, we do have a suspicious set of circumstances here, I do recall never seeing Potter at the feast."

"That was my fault." Gilderoy butted in, "He was helping me answer my fan mail."

Hermione chose this moment to speak up, "We went looking for him when he said…" She trailed off, looking a little lost and Alice snarled from where she sat in Arthur's hair, both wondering how much she had heard. Snape raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

"Said he wasn't hungry." Dylan put in quickly, earning Snape's attention, "We met him in the corridor. I'm sure you've heard about it."

The others nodded in agreement, "We were heading back to the common rooms when we saw Filch's cat." Harry added

Snape looked like he wanted to say something more, interrupted by the, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." that sent Filch into a frenzy,

"My cat has been petrified." He hissed, "I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We'll be able to cure her, Argus. Mrs. Sprout has a fine collection of Mandrakes growing -"

"I'll make it." Lockhart quite successfully added and the others frowned at the suggestion,

"Your potion making is worse than being fed to Shamrock…"

"HEY! Wait, how would you know what that's like?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Excuse me," Snape cut in, completely ignoring the brothers bickering, "But I believe I'm the potions master at this school."

Lockhart didn't dare challenge him, so they let Dumbledore switch the conversation back to the original topic, "I do however, recommend caution, for these times are growing dark. You may go, Hermione, Ron and Harry. I need to talk with the others for a moment."

Underneath his breath, Alastair glared at Alice, who seemed ready to listen as he hissed, "Call a meeting. Now."

She nodded, not saying another word before she vanished in a white light.

During this time, Dumbledore had dismissed McGonagall, Snape and Lockhart, until he was left with the small group of nations. Arthur sighed,

"The chamber of secrets. It's been fifty years."

"It has been indeed." was Dumbledore's only reply before he turned to Feliciano, who was trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, only to edge closer when he saw the letter in the headmasters hand, "I thought you'd appreciate not having to deal with your brother's lack of knowledge when it comes to the word secret."

"Ve~ This is from Seborga?"

Dumbledore nodded, before addressing all of them, "Make sure you watch out for your friends and families, because secrets can be the worst things for us all."

With no explanation to his words, Dumbledore then left, before Alastair spoke up, "Meeting. _Now."_

* * *

Of course he was regretting that decision around ten minutes later when the chaos erupted.

There was screaming, shouting, punching, dodging, worrying, sighing, fear, arguing and Alastair had had enough.

So he stands on the table, unnoticed by all of the chaos going on around him, takes a deep breath, before spreading his arms out wide, watching the smoke spilling from the palms of his hands that dragged the wind with it, surprising the nations into silence as the smoke caresses them, closing up their throats if just for a moment,

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Dylan and Liam exchanged glances.

"First of all, let me point out that we have a secret that should be just that. A _secret_! We're here yelling our lungs out trying to kill each over and half of us don't even know what we're doing! What are half of you even doing here anyway, when did you even believe in magic?! Because the last time I checked, it was nothing but a child's fantasy to you idiots!"

The smoke was no longer there, but half of the nations were looking amongst each over, shocked into silence as Alastair's harsh breathing echoed throughout the room.

Most people were surprised when Italy spoke up, "I'm willing to do what it takes to save my brother. Even if it means taking up new beliefs and practises."

"And we were never going to let Norway drag himself into this on his own!" Denmark added from the back of the group, stepping forward slightly as the bought the rest of the Nordics with him, "Because we're family, whether Iceland wants to admit it or not!"

"And someone needs to look after Sealand in more ways than one." Finland added.

"I came here to look after my brother," Canada added from the back of the room, "Because he'll always get into trouble."

"I came for my own reasons." America muttered quietly, "But I'm willing to stay because the hero stays beside his family!"

"People here need to become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia piped up,

"I came because for once I'm not being the last to help my family," Wales added, shortly followed by Northern Ireland,

"I came so these idiots will get eaten by Shamrock -"

"Liam…"

"I came because my family came. Do I really need much more of an excuse?"

"I came to find a way to help my bruder and because I can't trust Italy to be by himself for five seconds without getting hurt." Germany reluctantly adds in.

"I came for my friends and I ended up with my family," Norway mutters.

"I came because Denmark dragged me here." Everyone looked at Iceland, who then sighed, "I came because I wanted to help my brother. Fine."

"Damnit I was hoping you would choose the married couple."

"I hate you."

"ENOUGH!" Alastair yelled, silence lapsing over them again as he allowed himself to slump, "I came here because I have a responsibility to my people and my family. Also because America and Canada are stupid enough to take on a troll, but family and people too. I don't care how little or how much you believe in this world, because right now, it doesn't matter. Later? It will. Now? Can we not just work together for once?"

Nobody answered for a while and Alastair sighed, willing to accept defeat when,

"Si." [Yes]

Everybody once again turned to Italy, who had laid his white flag on the table, eyes shining with determination, "Families help each over out." was his only explanation.

"Ja…" Germany mutters from behind Italy. [Yes]

"The hero always helps!"

"I'll help…"

"Count me in!"

"Jeg er I" [I'm in]

"Da, of course." [Yes]

"I'm in too."

"Ja…" [Yes]

"I'll help!"

"_We'll help too!"_

Half of the group freeze in surprise, all of them slowly turning around until they were facing the door, which was barely visible due to the glowing lights floating in front of it. Gasps are heard from some of the nations and Alice only grins as she gestures to the army of fae behind her, "_What? You really think we're not getting into this too?"_

Alastair's grin could've split his face, "In that case, let's set our differences aside so we can do something for once."

"Agreed."

"Alright! But first…We're going to have to figure out what we're doing…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, we're going to the library."

The groans of distaste was enough to ruin the mood, but Alastair found he couldn't feel prouder, because it didn't matter how long it lasted.

Right now, he had a family and despite how small it was now, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hola aigos~ It's been a while IM SO SORRY! I've been ill and I've had stuff to do but take SOME FAMILY FLUFF INSTEAD! I love that meeting pureply because of it. You will see loads more fae in the next chapter and I PROMISE YOU youre uestions are going to start being answered, because half of the nations are going to go do research. Some of the answers will be from the first story too, YOU'LL GET THEM EVENTUALLY XD Italy will read Seborga's letter...sometie. I don't actually know xD. I love writing Alice and Arthur, they're just too funny xD I love it so much. which reinds me THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVOURITING AND STICKING WITH E AND MY CRAPPY UPDATES YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE IT! SO THANK YOU! If you have any uestions or reuests (Like, if you want a legend involved or a nation included or something like that) Just tell me and I'll try and involve it! I swear!**

**Fae** (Incase some people didn't know who they were

Alice - Fem England (Arthur)

Francoise - Fem France (Francis)

Chiara - Fem Romano (Lovino)

Felicia - Fem Italy/Veneziano (Feliciano)

Isabella - Fem Spain (Antonio)

Maddie - Fem Canada (Matthew)

Siobhan - Fem Northern Ireland (Liam)

**I'll see you next time guys!**

**Hasta la luego amigos!**


	11. Library Chaos

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione was rather mortified when she had learned that Alastair and his…'acquaintances' had skipped class, so when she got the first opportunity, she set off on finding them, scolding them and then sending them back to class.

She found Liam first.

He was grinning, hands stuffed in his pockets and looking rather guilty yet proud of something, but when he caught sight of Hermione it faded into a more gentle smile and he waved at her, "Oh hi Hermione, how -"

His greeting was cut off by Hermione's rather blunt question, "Where are the others? They should be in class!"

Liam blinks in surprise for a moment, the question processing in his brain before the strange grin is back, "I fed them to Shamrock."

Hermione glared, "I don't even know who Shamrock is."

His grin only grew wider, before he began to laugh, "Sorry, I'm joking. I was just looking for you actually, do you still have a copy of um…That book about realms?"

Hermione frowns, "Yes…Why?"

"We need it."

"…What?"

"You see, we've all got permission from Dumbledore to go study in the library - don't ask, I'll feed you to Shamrock - and that book is missing and we need it. You can come join us if you want too, make sure we're actually working."

Hermione stared. And stared. And stared.

"Hermione?"

"…I'll come."

* * *

She had expected to regret saying that, only to find herself…beyond surprised, gob-smacked, whatever you want to call it when they arrived at the library to meet one sound.

Silence.

As far as Hermione had learnt, Alastair and his 'friends' and silence meant they were all probably dead. Or something like that. So when she gives Liam an unsure glance and he shrugs, she opens the door expecting…dead bodies? A stare-down?

It certainly wasn't what she got.

"Ve…"

Naturally, she looked over to find the source of the sound, finding herself staring at a spot just past the globe in the middle of the room, only just able to make out the tables beyond it. Sat on top of one, leaning on Ludwig, happened to be Feliciano, who looked ready to sleep if Ludwig wasn't making he stayed focused on the book they were reading.

Alfred was behind them, lying flat down on the table and reading a book in his hands, looking well and truly like a teenager engrossed in a book. That is, if he wasn't looking up every 5 seconds to ask Arthur something. Said person was sat at the other end of the table, not even looking up from his book to answer Alfred's questions.

Ivan, was sat a little ways away fro them in a make-shift corner drinking…vodka? Well he wasn't reading a book that was for sure, thogh it looked like he was throwing paper balls at Alfred, who would either get hit by them or dodge them. And then throw them back.

Hermione didn't question.

Alastair was actually sat on top of one of the bookcases, so it was hard for Hermione to see the book that lay on top of it along with all of the flowers and mushrooms that the Scotsman was messing with. Dylan, was also on the bookcase (Seriously? How did they even get up there?) changing a few things that Alastair would do as they talked in hushed whispers.

Emil, was sat on one of the window sills, having abandoned the book in his hands in favour of talking to Matthew, who was eagerly answering back. Kumajirou seemed to have made it his mission to try and disturb them and was now in the process on trying to climb up Matthew's leg.

Lukas, was having a worse time from where he sat on the floor, occasionally scratching what looked like runes on the floor while trying to keep a certain Dane away from him. Let's just say it was failing. Badly.

Tino and Berwald were at a different window with an owl by their side, so Hermione decided it was safe to assume they were going to send a letter to someone…

"A-hah!"

Everybody turned to look up at Alastair, "What is it now, you git?"

Alastair's face fell slightly, "You can't call your own brother a git!"

"Just did."

"Call him a peasant instead!"

"A peasant? Are you serious, Alfred?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Here we go again…"

Whatever it was about to escalate too was abruptly cut off by a couple of snowballs hitting Alfred, Matthias, Alastair and Arthur in the back of their heads. So, everybody scanned the room until they found the culprit, who was holding another snowball, "Stop being so immature! You're worse than Peter…"

"Tino! You can't just - You can't hit a hero with a snowball!"

Matthias sniggered from where he was trying to get the snow out of his hair, "You mad?"

Alfred, of course raised his wand, "Not as mad as you'll be in a minute!"

"Oh no! What are you going to do?"

"This." Alfred grinned and before anyone could stop him, he had fired his wand with a yell of, "Verterunt hoc exorcs in migale!"

And there was a short pause.

And then laughter.

"Alfred, did you just turn Matthias into a _ferret_?"

Surely enough, where Matthias had been sat before in the mist of red smoke, was a brown ferret. Alfred stared, "that wasn't what I was supposed to do?"

"What were you supposed to do?" Liam asked as he dragged Hermione over, "Can I-"

"No!" Alastair yelled before Liam could finish his question.

Alfred however was frowning, "I'm not sure what I was going to do." He muttered as he turned back to his book and flipped through the pages.

"The incantation you said was in Latin." Arthur decided to pipe in, "The phrase roughly translates 'Turn this into a heatless shrew' but…"

"I turned him into a ferret."

Lukas, seemed rather pleased with this turn of events and picked up the ferret, looking as amused as he could when Matthias-ferret began to squirm and yell, "Let me go Norge! This isn't fair!"

"It's not fair you can talk." Emil answered, "Alfred, how come he can still talk?"

"The hero isn't that mean."

"Liar! You just got the spell wrong."

Hermione sighed. This was going to take a while…

* * *

"My brother's an idiot…" Matthew sighed.

"You don't say." Emil replied, watching the scene unfold rather sceptically, "How can you just accept all of this?"

"Eh?"

"All of this magic…You're probably calmer than Alastair is and he owns this place."

Matthew frowned, leaning back a bit, "I was raised by both an Englishman who believed in fae, a Frenchman who didn't and I have a brother who believes in aliens…I think I learned to just accept it."

"Fair point."

* * *

"Ve~ Doitsu?" Feliciano asked, trying to make sure he didn't fall asleep on his German friend who turned slightly to look at him,

"Ja?"

"Bri - Arthur can translate phrases in latin, right?"

"…Ja, I guess."

"Do you think he'll be able to translate the phrase back when Romano vanished."

"You mean during the events Arthur told us about?"

"Si…"

"…Do you remember it?"

"…Um…"

* * *

"Hey Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"What book is that?"

Matthew looked up at Hermione, who had obviously given up on trying to help Matthias when Lukas was bent on enjoying bugging him before turning to the book on his lap, "It's on different dimensions and creatures inside of it. Why?"

"I've just…never seen it here before."

"I got it from a friend."

"Right…"

Hermione failed to notice the fae who sat in Matthew's hair with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

"Alastair?"

"Yes, Dylan?"

"…Matthew's reading a book from the fae, we're reading a book you won't let me read. Arthur's reading a story, Alfred's reading a book on spells, Feliciano and Ludwig are reading a book on…I don't even know, pasta?"

"Yes. And?"

"Do you even know what we're looking for? We have no objective here."

"Brother, dear brother. It wouldn't be called research if we knew what we were doing."

Dylan took one look around the scene before them.

Alastair was right. None of them had any idea on what they were doing.

At all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I didn't really have a plan for this chapter so take a filler while I organise my brain out. Anyway, I have something to tell you. I am going to try and make it my goal to update every Sunday, but because I don't want this to take years, you'll probably either get two chapters a day, or chapters inbetween the week. So...yay!**

**I'm sorry this took solong, I've had a piano exam, schools a barkface and I seem to be getting ill so I couldn't bring myself to watch the movie. I'll sort it out by next week. I hope. So take this filler chapter with peasants and ferret Matthias.**

**Thanks brain for that...thanks.**

**~ Adios for now!**


	12. Out With The New, In With The Old?

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 12**

_A door slams open._

_"Alastair! Alastair!"_

_Said Scotsman is rather surprised when he feels a small lump land on his own body when he is trying to sleep. Outside, lightning rages outside, highlighting the little boy clutching the duvet sheets, green glow lighting up the room enough and the only thing Alastair can say is, "…Arthur?"_

_"O que está a suceder?" [What is going on?] The child whimpers, obviously trying in vain not to betray the emotions revealed by the light shaking of the boy's body. Alastair frowns,_

_"What do you mean and why are you glowing?"_

_"El dixo que estaba indo a matar!" [He said he was going to kill!] Arthur replies, for the first time looking up to meet his older brother's gaze and sending his brother into mild shock._

_Why? Well in all of his life, Scotland has never seen his brother's eyes glow before, but they were right now. Beyond the green they normally were with little hints of blue, masking the tears streaming down his face. Alastair blinks, sits up in his bed and holds his brother by his tiny shoulders, "Arthur, you need to calm down and tell me what happened."_

_The child clenches his fists, shaking a little harder and Alastair sighs, "Do you want me to get France?"_

_"No!" Arthur shrieks._

_"Then you need to tell me what happened."_

_"I-I…"_

"Alastair, you're not helping."_ A soft voice added in and for the first time Alastair groans at the sight of the fae who is flying over towards to them._

_"I know that, Alice, but he's not telling me anything. Look at him!"_

_Alice narrows her eyes at him, before screaming when her wings are suddenly bound by tiny little vines. Alastair was quick to catch her and they don't need to ask before turning to the child in front of them, glowing brighter than ever before, "…Damnit."_

_Alice, despite shaken from the vines of her wings, leans forward slightly in Alastair's hands,_

"Arthur, dear. I know that you don't like France to see you looking weak, but he's the only person who can calm you down right now."

_"No!" The child shrieks again, "Y-You can't! He won't believe me! He won't believe I saw it and - and -"_

"Saw what?"

_"A basilisk."_

_Alastair's face pales, "Arthur, where did you see the basilisk?"_

_"I d-didn't. I just heard him but nobody else could and -"_

_Before the child can finish his sentence, the glow dims and Alastair is quick to react in grabbing his little brother before unconsciousness fully drags him under. Alice frowns, _"He's a Parselmouth."

_"Explains a few things…"_

_"_Alastair!"

_"Sorry…sorry…" Alastair mutters, readjusting his brother so that he can run a hand through his hand,_

"Alastair? What's wrong."

_"…The chamber's been opened."_

* * *

Ve~ Doitsu! Look at what Seborga sent me!"

When Alastair wakes up, it's too be greeted by the sight of Feliciano and Ludwig from where he's perched on top of the bookcase, but he ignores them in favour of touching that little memory again, unable to help but wonder 'Has it really been fifty years?'

_"Time flies by right?"_

Alice's voice comes from the little ring Alastair had made, but he doesn't look at her and he doesn't need too, "_Then again, it probably doesn't help your brother somehow reverted back to his younger days."_

Alastair snorts, "I didn't even know it was possible, we even had to treat him like he was a child again."

_"Do you remember Liam's face when he visited to see his brother suddenly looking like a five year old again?"_

Laughter rings throughout the library, "God that was priceless!"

"Hey Alastair?"

The red-head turns at the intruding voice, peering over the other edge of the bookcase to look at Hermione, who is wearing a puzzled and curiosity face, "Yeah?"

"How does Ludwig's phone work in here?"

"…Why are you asking me?"

Hermione shrugs, "I didn't think he would know, judging by his expression that night. Technology isn't supposed to work in Hogwarts."

_"Correction: Human technology isn't supposed to work. Nobody said anything about fae technology!"_

Alastair's attention is diverted for a second as he scans over the fae who is sitting in an oblivious Hermione's hair. Long, crystal white hair flung rather wildly down the fae's back was swept away from her face by a never-ending light wind, revealing a scar on her left cheek. Heterochromatic eyes - pink at the top and blue at the bottom - met his gaze, glistering mischievously with knowing and pride. A small yellow bird perches on top of her head, gifted with a little bow and staying well out of the way of the black and white wings on her back

_"Shut up Maria!"_

Alice hissed in reply, though why Alastair wasn't really sure why.

_"Why should I Alice Kirkland?"_

Maria retorts, eyebrows raised in an expression of pure innocent curiosity, but both Alastair and Alice know better.

_"You know well why Maria Julchen Beilschmidt!"_

"Alastair?"

The one-worded question brings the redhead back to the topic at hand, so he decides to reply with a simple, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"_Hey! Are you saying my awesomeness is a last resort?!"_

It's at that moment a faint glow catches all of their attention, curiosity forcing them to turn to where Lukas in kneeling on the floor, ferret on his shoulder and eyes closed in concentration as the runes he had been scratching earlier began to glow three colours, a soft blue, a bright red and a dazzling green. Lukas opens one eye and frowns, "This makes no sense, Tino are you sure Peter didn't mess up the documents?"

Tino shook his head, "No. Peter definitely didn't -"

"It's bloody working alright." Liam called over, walking towards the colours with wide eyes, "How the heck did they get here so fast?"

"I don't think I want to know…"

Hermione frowned, "What -"

"This is definitely a desperate time. Ok people listen up!"

* * *

"I don't get it." Denmark muttered from where he was perched on Norway's shoulder, "Where are we going and why is there only a group of us?"

"I don't want to traumatise anyone." Alastair murmured.

Liam couldn't help but feel like this was the train all over again. Himself, Alastair, Arthur, Lukas, Matthias and Alice had gone to investigate the colours from Lukas's runes, while the others were literally forced by the other fae to stay put and imagine the worst.

_"What were those runes for anyway?"_

Alice asked.

"I thought you would know, you're a fae." Matthias interrupted. Alice snorted,

_"Says the ferret. Just because I'm a fae doesn't mean I'm a know-it-all. Fae have certain specialities when it comes to magic, sorted into different categories, such as elemental, alchemy, realm walking and rune magic to name a few. Fae normally have wands as a conduit so that they can perform all types of magic, but they can never match a fae who was made for that speciality."_

"What's your speciality?"

_"I'm an elemental, now will someone answer my question?"_

"I will!" Alastair grins, "Because I'm the only person who can. At the start of the year, I sent Peter to go talk to an old friend of mine who specialises in modern rune magic. I asked him if he could make a set of runes that can notify the user, caster whatever you want to call it if someone has entered a certain radius."

"That's why I had to write them everywhere?"

"Yes! Want a gold star?"

"No."

"Cá bhfuil muid?" [Where are we?] Liam's question roused the others from their conversation and only now were they aware of their surroundings.

Hogwarts was still visible, but only just due to the height of the trees that surrounded them, yet backing off in order to make a clearing. Rays of the sun bounced off little specks of moist, making the whole place seem to glow with an eerie, unread message.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't speak Irish."

_"Shhh!"_

Everybody looked at Alice, who was hovering above their heads, easily identifiable by the sunlight the reflected off her wings, making the faint glow around her body appear brighter and bigger, following her every movement, such s her arm reaching to cup her ear and the slightly movement of her face as she whispered, _"Can you hear that?"_

Matthias twitched slightly, causing Lukas to look down at him, "Hva?" [What?]

"It sounds like flapping…and shouting."

"Down! Aller en bas de dragon vous stupide!" [Down! Go down you stupid dragon!]

England frowned, distaste clear in his features.

"It's the frog."

"How do you know it's Franny?" Denmark asked.

"The same reason Norway can tell it's you. You're a nuisance,"

"HEY! MOVE AUS DEM WEG!" [Hey! Move out of the way!]

_"I suggest we take cover!"_

And that's what they did, running towards the edge of the clearing as the yells sounded closer and the flapping seemed like it was right above their heads. They didn't care for looking at what was causing such trouble, only hiding behind the tree stumps so as to not get covered by the debris definitely coming.

Silence.

"…Oh, you're actually going to land softly. Merci idiote" [Thank you, idiot]

The words were coated with a French accent, but nobody dared move when they heard cackling. Literally, cackling. Alice groaned.

"Haha! Was zum Teufel war das? You are definitely not qualified to be a Dovakhiin." [What the hell what that?]

Liam chose this as the moment to peek out from the tree he was behind, to be greeted with a sight he never thought he would see.

Stood in the centre of the clearing was a dragon about half the size of Hogwarts. Large spiny wings, outstretched in a straight line successfully it's skinny-green body. A large snout with wide nostrils was overseen by the bulging orange eyes that were glaring at him.

"Hey Lukas." Liam hissed, not wanting to be heard by either the dragon or the figure on top of it, though he wasn't sure why, "Isn't that a Norwegian Ridgeback?"

Norway looked over at him, though when realising he wasn't getting his attention anytime soon, simply poked his head out from the tree, being generous enough as to lean further enough for Denmark to see as well, "Oh - It is!"

"Prussia! Now is not the time to be joking around! How does Romania get control over these things!?"

"That 'thing' has a name, Francey-Pants!"

"…Which is?"

"Norberta."

Arthur, apparently, had had enough on hiding, stepping out into the open with a yell of, "Oi, frog!"

The figure on top of the dragon froze at the sound of the voice, turning slightly in order to look at the and then grinning, "Anglettere~ It's been too long, oui?" [England / Yes ]

"It's not been long enough. Why do you have a dragon?"

The figure sniggered, "Impressive, non?" [No?]

It was at that moment another voice yelled out, "We borrowed him from Romania!"

"You borrowed him?" Lukas asked sceptically.

"Well….We borrowed without his permission or knowledge!"

The figure on top of the dragon has taken this opportunity to move on top of Norberta's wing, so it was now easy to see the blonde locks that reached the figure's shoulder which were garmented in a blue shirt covered by a blue cloak. Sapphire blue eyes watched them with amusement, frustration and worry as the personification of France sighed and looked over at Alastair, "Scotland…Why did you have to bring England?"

Alastair only grinned, faltering slightly when they heard a panicked, "Shieße…Um…France?" [Sh*t]

"Oui?" [Yes?]

There was the sound of footsteps, until from Norberta's hind legs another figure came into view, probably the same height as Alastair. Snow white hair was messily mopped on his head, contrasting boldly against his ruby red eyes. The personification of the ex-nation Prussia, looked up at where France was before muttering sheepishly, "I lost him."

"You what!?"

"I swear it's not my fault!"

"How is not your fault?!"

"You're the one that asked me of all people to keep him in one place. What did you think was going to happen?!"

"I couldn't leave you -"

_"Oh for God's sake SHUT UP ALREADY!"_

Alice yelled, catching the attention of both nations who both looked mildly shocked to see her, _"Who have you lost and why the bloody hell do you have a dragon?"_

It was then that they could hear soft laughter from behind them, causing the to turn around despite the horrified looks on France and Prussia's face.

"Oh…"

As it turned out, England had been at the back of the group, obviously an opening to easily get a metal, very dangerous looking battle axe through blonde's neck - well, not exactly through. But close enough - the ribbon on the handle blowing in the wind. The battleaxe was held by the tanned hand of a brunette with sparkling green eyes that were glazed over with hatred.

"France. Prussia." Said nations flinched at the venom and confusion in Norway's voice as they scanned the long red cloak, leather boots, jewellery and the like which -to those who either knew this country a long time ago or those who studied magic for a long time - meant only one thing, "Why is Spain a pirate?"

* * *

**A/N: YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! IT' ABOUT DAMN TIME BRAIN! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIIIIIME! AND THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE! THE BAD TOUCH TRIO HAVE APPEARED! Well...Technically Spain is currently a pirate but hey, there are still the BTT. IT'S ABOUT TIME I PUT THEM IN HERE XD And yes, Matthias is still a ferret. We look at a little of what Peter went off to do during the first story, we have fae magic explained to us and we have a look at one of Alastair's memories of when the chamber was opened fifty years ago.**

**The Memory - As we all know, Arthur can do magick. Magick can go horribly out of control, this can normally depend on stuff like emotions or curses, stuff other people have done. The memory is what happened when the chamber was opened fifty years ago, in which Arthur has met the basilisk, panicked or something similar and his magick has spiralled out of control, leaving him with both the body and the ind of his chibi self. With no other option, he ran to Alastair, who while confused, seemed to barely grasp with the help of Alice they had to treat him like a child to get the information they need, which is why they keep mentioning France (Because France was like an older brother to England :3) It is revealed they didn't know how to change it, so when Liam came to visit...He got quite the shock.**

**Technology - For those wndering why Germany's phone worked in Hogwarts. It is because only human technology doesn't work, as fae technology requires a lot more magick to block and is a rarity. MAria has obviously enchanted/messed with Germany's phone at some point.**

**Norbert - Because we only ever saw Norberta once and then she never came back and I wanted her to come back. So, Romania will probably appear to murder the BTT but hey, it's the BTT xD**

**Translations - I'm not the language genius, I used google translate for nearly literally everything so feel free to correct me it would very uch be appreciated!**

**AND CRIMSON! WE STILL NEED OUR FRANCE! ANYONE WANNA JOIN OUR BTT?! XD**

**And I couldn't resist the Dovhakiin xD**

**Maria Julchen Beilschmidt - **Fem Prussia (Gilbert)

**I'm going to leave now. So au revoir for now!**


	13. Painful Memories, Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 13**

_A sigh filled the air, getting tangled in an non-existent wind and bouncing off steel walls, brushing against stone pillars and reaching fur coloured ears._

_Footsteps, were the next sound. They walked forwards, deeper into the room, confident yet the aura surrounding the figure was hurt._

_"I don't like this." The figure answered the unanswered question and three pair of eyes could detect a hand raising in the dark, until there was crackle, a fizz and light filled the room as a green flame was lit at the top of the figure's finger, "I don't like hiding you. You deserve to be free and we could play games together. This isn't fair."_

_A large, dog head leaned forward in order to nuzzle Liam's cheeks, hoping to banish the tears, trying to tell him it was ok. Liam sighed, offering what looked like a raw piece of meat, which another head happily accepted._

_"I'm so sorry Shamrock. I took you from your home, your friends, your family and then Alastair found out and would've taken your life if Dylan hadn't been there. And then they forced me to sell you and you were just a tool. You've done so much for me and this is the payback you get."_

_Shamrock shifted, in order to allow Liam closer. As the boy leaned into the cucoon of fur and warmth, shaking with sobs and apologies, there was one thing Shamrock heard that he hadn't heard in a long time,_

_"But I can't. I can't risk letting what happened to Draq happen to you."_

_The name was a taboo, something to never be mentioned to the other Kirklands, but here was a Kirland now, crying it out as an apology,_

_"I just can't."_

* * *

"Ooh. It's so pretty!"

Dylan looked up in order to face Feliciano, who was grinning as Tino leant over something in the Italian's hands. Curiousity taking over, he leaned forward to catch a glimpse of a wolf pendant, carved entirely from stones.

"It's what Seborga sent me. I don't know why though…"

"Didn't he send you a letter?"

"He did."

Tino frowned with a confused expression, turning to Ludwig for answers he got clearly when the German held up some parchment that was half burned. "Oh…"

Dylan snorted when he caught sight of the letter. He'd personally never met Seborga, but he knew little things, like he was the younger brother of Veneziano and Romano and that he was the flirter.

There was buzzing beside him, but he didn't look up. He didn't have too, "What do you want?"

_"Don't talk to me like that. I want to know what's up."_

"Huh?"

_"You look lost…Like that time…" _The voice trailed off and sighed, "_I'm sorry Dylan, I shouldn't mention stuff like that. But where are your brothers?"_

"How am I supposed to know, Siobhan?"

The fae - Siobhan - sighed again, but they looked up at a triumphant yell of glee from Alfred. Normally it would've been fine, but the thing was…Alfred was holding a book. It just looked wrong.

"Alfred, are you ok?" Tino asked.

"Guess what the hero found? A memory spell!"

"There's tons of memory spells." Hermione put in rather dully.

"No, I mean a spell that let's you relive your memories. Like on a stage…"

"Why would you want a spell like that?"

Alfred paused, eyes flickering over the windowsill as his face paled. A forced laugh escaped his lips before he suddenly yelled, "Reduc nos, ad praeterita!"

And everything went black.

* * *

"…Guys? Guys, are you there?"

"Dylan? That you?"

"Over he - Ouch! Who stepped on my foot!?"

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Alfred, you don't avoid questions like that!"

"Ah! Something hit me!"

"That was me…Sorry…"

"Everybody calm down!" Dylan yelled over the noise that was now occurring. If he guessed right, everyone was remotely close to each over, they just needed a light source to see that, "Can we cast spells down here?"

"Where is here?"

"I don't know…" Alfred's voice muttered sheepishly, "I didn't read the rest of it properly."

"What kind of hero - What's that?"

"…Hermione, we can't see anything here."

"No, she's right. There's light up ahead!"

Everybody began turning, determined to catch sight of the light. Surely enough it was there, but there was something about it that struck a chord with Dylan, filled him dread that he didn't understand.

Until the light engulfed them, that is.

For a moment, nobody could see due to the light that greeted them, forcing them to shut their eyes before Dylan felt his feet touch something solid. There was something that told him not to open his eyes, to stay in the dark. But he was tired of staying in the dark, so he opened his eyes.

And suddenly felt sick.

The other nations from the library were there and Hermione too. Wondering around the stone basement they were in, examining the thousands of shelves and books that lined the walls, making the pillars hidden. Luckily for Dylan, nobody had noticed the open door he was staring at, the one that went even further down. Yet.

"Hey, Dylan, check all of this - Hey, what's down there?"

Crap.

Dylan could only watch, rooted to the spot as the other nations turned towards the door, reaching out to go further down without falling loosing their balance. Only to be greeted by a wall that lit up whenever they tried to pass.

"You must've got something wrong, Alfred, we can't go further than here." Hermione said.

"Maybe nothing important in this memory consists of that basement."

"Speaking of memories," Alfred added, "This isn't mine. Whose is it?"

Dylan wanted to run, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. Someone had given him the gift of not having to see it, but then how would they relive this?

"_Alastair Scotland Kirkland!"_

Everybody jumped at the voice, echoing slightly but still filled with so much hatred and anger. It came from down the basement, as did the sound of running footsteps, sobs and…flapping?

_"You fucking bastard!"_

Matthew and Emil exchanged worried glances, having now recognised the voice. They looked at Dylan carefully, having never imagined the nation to have so much hatred in his voice.

_"Dylan, you don't understand -" _They heard Alastair's voice rising in order to defend himself, but it was cut off.

_"I bloody understand enough, you bastard! Have you looked at our brother lately!? What the fuck have you been thinking? I should rip off your limbs right -"_

_"Dylan, we're only doing what's best for him."_ Matthew and Alfred froze at the sound of Arthur's voice.

_"Best for him, my ass. You're killing him! You can't do this. You don't understand anything!"_

_"Dylan, it's a demon from another realm, we can't keep him here. He'll hurt Liam -"_

_"Liam summoned him you fucking bastard1 They have a bond, they care about each over! Just because you have your fucking companions doesn't mean you have to take Liam's away!"_

_"That thing -"_

_"Is called Shamrock and you will not kill him!"_

Dylan was trying hard to resist the urge to put his hands over his ears, because if he did, he'd close his eyes in an attempt to block it out. Only to see it again as well as hear it, loud and clear.

There was the sound of footsteps, harsh breathing and then a roar that once again made everyone jump and back away as the darkness of the door suddenly lit up.

"_Dylan -"_

_"I won't listen to your shit! How would I feel if you took Draq away from me!? If we took Nessie away from you Alastair?"_

_"Nessie's not a beast -"_

_"If anyone's the beast it's you!"_

_"Dylan, stop!"_

He was shaking, he knew it. He knew it even without Tino and Berwald on either side of him keeping him standing. He'd kill Alfred for making him relive this if he could, but this was too painful.

He forced himself to block out the more yelling, until there was suddenly a scraping sound, a scream and Dylan found he couldn't take it anymore,

"STOP! STOP IT!"

_"NO!"_

* * *

**A/N: Alfred, never use spells to avoid questions. I'm sorry about this terrible, but I've been extremely busy with lots of stuff (I got my results for my piano exam! I passed with a merit! two marks off distinction xD) like slowly piecing myself back together, but that's another story. No pirate Spain in this chapter, sorry xD but I've noticed pieces from my chapter seem to be going missing, so I'm adding a missing part back into chapter 12 near where Norberta arrives, so ... yeah xD**

**The italics in the third part are the memories voices. The italics is the first part is completely a different memory.**

**So, there are probably a select few reading this that understand what this is about. As the theme of this Harry Potter film/book is history, you get some Kirkland brother history! The whole story will probably have lots of little memories between nations, so lots of them will be appearing. Anyone want to reuest any possible memories? xD**

**By the way. 75 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE NOW FOR AMKNIG YOU WAIT FOR THIS HORRID CHAPTER! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I PROMIIISE!**

**Until next time! Hasta la pasta!**


	14. Wings to Take Us to the Past

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 14**

"I somewhat doubt this will end well."

Lukas is the only one that can afford to turn his head lightly in order to stare at the ferret on his shoulder with a look that said 'Shut-up-now-or-you-will-die-painfully' despite the fact Matthias's attention was more focused on the pirate in front of them.

The comment from their animal friend luckily has not gained any attention from the personification form of the nation Spain, which was a minor thing all of the group were thankful for. Pirates and magic didn't seem to go well and not just in stories. Liam was glancing over at the only fae in their group, confusion dancing along his expression as he noted venomous green eyes watching the magical creature with something akin to not just suspicion, but respect. However it only lasted a moment before the pirate readjusted his grip on his battle axe, narrowly missing the skin that held England's delicate neck together.

"Um…Spain…? Maybe, it's a good idea if you let England go, this once."

In all of his life, he had never heard any members of the bad touch trio sound so scared, but while he was unsure of the reasons why, he knew the longing in his heart to have Shamrock beside him. Frowning, he forced himself to push the thoughts aside for now, instead focusing on more important things. Like the pirate, who was replying to his friend, "France, you can't tell me you don't want to rip his throat apart -"

"Well…I do-"

"When we have the opportunity right in front of us." Spain was watching his friends rather intently, seemingly irritated by their non-stop fidgeting and edging closer to the dragon behind them. Liam decided to ditch the realisation that pirate-Spain was not bothered by the dragon in order to watch the green eyes fixing on Prussia, "Prussia, you tell Franny."

Prussia's eyes went wide as the cogs in his head began turning faster in desperation of not being caught in the middle of murder, "But that's not what we came here for!" was the only thing he could blurt out, "We came here for Romano, right?"

Prussia knew he'd chosen better than he could've when the grip on the battle-axe loosened a fraction.

"You won't find Romano here." Was the statement that had all eyes upon Norway, who to his credit merely blinked at the threatening gaze of a nation well more than capable of chopping his head off, "You can be sure of that."

"And why's that?"

"He's not here."

It was obviously the wrong answer to give, as within seconds Spain had deemed England unimportant at the second, moving his battle-axe away and shoving the nation aside before raising his battle-axe and pointing it at the Nordic nation, "Then where, is he?"

_"Um…How do we tell him Romano's not on this world?_" Alice asked Alastair, who was currently helping his little brother and watching the scene unfold carefully.

Apparently, there was never going to be an answer anyway as Spain took a step forward, swung his battle-axe back before swinging it forward. Matthias shrieked in surprise when not only was the shoulder he was perching on vanished, but when he felt the wind being jostled around by the weapon. Lukas was quick to grab the ferret and gently toss him aside before using his placement the duck had left him in to quickly roll out of the way of the axe that now embedded itself deep into the ground.

"S-Spain! That was uncalled for!" France yelled and despite the situation, Liam found it rather amusing how the blonde had his hands on his hips and was leaning forward slightly, "You don't just go around attacking other nations!"

"I do when they threaten my colonies! You would do the same for yours." Was the ever so slightly calm reply as another swing of the axe forced Norway back a little more.

"You do not bring them into this, Spain!" The sound of a sword being unsheathed alerted Liam to the fact that France had a sword with him and was going to charge at his pirate friend, only to be caught off-guard by the second sword that flung through the air and narrowly missed chopping off his hair, "My hair! What the heck, Antonio?"

"Toni! That was not awesome!" Prussia added as he grabbed France's shoulder and quickly dragged him out of the radius that was going to lead to a sword that next time wouldn't miss it's target, "What would Romano say if he saw this?"

"But he can't see this, can he?" Spain asked, not turning back to look at his friends as the one arm now holding his battle-axe quickly joined the other as they swung together, the trees leaving Norway no place to dodge except for the ground, leaving him cornered, "Because these bastards have done something to him!"

"Spain stop, this isn't awesome!"

"Yeah, that's enough!"

"Stop!" The squeak caught Liam's attention as he turned to his right, realising that this must've been where Denmark landed after Norway threw him out of the way. The ferret was now onto his feet, watching the scene with wide eyes that were locked on the battle-axe raised above Spain's head. The realisation that within moments it was going to chop the Nordic nation trapped by a collection of trees in half was mildly terrifying and enough to spur Matthias into breaking into a run, determined to block the axe somehow, "Stop it you stupid blood lusting pirate and fuck off!"

There was a faint ringing in Liam's ears, something that unnerved him in this situation as a strange scent suddenly greeted him. Had he bothered to focus on it, he would've noted it smelt like a basement, musty and filled with many different artifacts and objects. Instead, his brain seemed to freeze his body as the scene switched, his surroundings no longer a clearing in the middle of a forest, but a basement he had thought was forgotten long ago.

There was no pirate nor battleaxe, as they were replaced by a long, rusty iron spike that was coming out of the ceiling. There was no Nordic nation, trapped by the roots of trees, instead a brother he loved that was paralyzed with his own rage and fear. There was no ferret either, just a small baby dragon determined to help its master. It was a scene that Liam could call a memory, a memory only he dared acknowledge in front of the only being who seemed to understand the events and that had three heads and was not supposed to be around.

But as quick as the scene had flashed into his mind, it drifted over it and flew back to the back of his mind, leaving only the cold reality that kept him rooted as he watched the axe coming down in it's quest to kill whatever stood in it's path.

* * *

Dylan was aware of nothing for quite some time, not that he minded of course, but it was a strange experience to slowly become aware of his surroundings, including the loud thrumming of energy dancing through his ears and twirling at the tip of his fingertips. The world returned slowly, first with the energy, but then he began to hear violent sobs he recognised as his own, breaking a soft tune playing in his ear and then he could feel the tiles underneath his knees.

He didn't dare open his eyes, something he hadn't done in a long time but he didn't mind, he had other senses telling him he was back in the library by the hand of his own desperation or that he was on his knees, hands buried in his face and sobbing his broken heart out, or even the gentle lullaby being sung in his ears to calm him down. Not that it was working.

"I think he's calming down now."

There was a soft hum of agreement which prompted Dylan into opening his eyes, the cold voice having disturbed what might have been sorrowfully peaceful. Cold violet met his gaze and Dylan was forced to rub his eyes in order to banish the tears blurring his vision, though his attempt was in vain when the person in front of him spoke, "Hello, Dylan. Are you feeling better?"

Dylan would've shrieked in surprise if there wasn't a small hand still attempting to comforting him in his moment of vulnerability, because the sudden sight of Ivan had not failed to scare him, "I-Ivan?"

The Russian man nodded with a small smile, "Da, it is me. You are very lucky Belarus is not here to see what you did to everyone."

The statement confused Dylan as he reattempted to brush aside his tears, "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering with his voice, Ivan simply moved to the side to reveal the aisle of books they had been down before as if it would explain everything. It did.

Green eyes widened at the sight before him, books lay scattered everywhere they could seem to reach and the table Alfred had been perched on was slip in half. From what he could see through his blurry vision, he could make out a couple of the nations lying unconscious around the area, though nearby fae were currently trying to free them. It seemed like only the fae, Ivan and Dylan himself had escaped his desperation, "I-I did that?"

_"Yeah, I somewhat think Liam would be proud." _Dylan was mentally slapping himself for never bothering to identify who was humming the lullaby or gently stroking his hair to comfort him. Switching his gaze, his eyes landed on the person - or fae - he was looking for. Ginger hair a shade darker than Liam's entwined themselves in very light curls, cutting themselves short just below her shoulders. Golden browns painted themselves onto a balloon hem dress shirt, slightly hiding the top of dark brown jeans. If it hadn't been for the red and white paint splattered like wings outlined with gold, one might have referred to her as a woodland fae, though Dylan knew better, "Siobhan?"

Siobhan nodded, a sad smile playing on her lips as she came into Dylan's view, _"The one and only,"_ was her attempt at lighting up the mood, before bringing it down with her own seriousness, _"What happened?"_

"Alfred was a jerk." Dylan offered, deciding it was very true. Unfortunately, he didn't appear to be escaping a certain Russian who also happened to want answers.

"Da, he was. But in what way, little nation?"

Caught off-guard but quickly realising he had no other choice, Dylan hung his head as he answered, "He used a memory spell without knowing it's consequences."

"But how did that affect you?"

"It was _my_ memory."

"Ah." Ivan seemed to accept this and lean back on nothing but thin air, a sigh escaping his lips as he let the information sink in, "Which memory? we have lots as nations."

Dylan winced, deciding not to over think how true that statement was in favour of turning to Siobhan for help, which was impossible to receive unless he elaborated, "I-It…it was Draq…"

Siobhan's eyes widened, before her shocked expression quickly shifted itself into one of pity, rage and then understanding. Unlike Siobhan however, Ivan was frowning in confusion, the name sounding strange in his mind but failing to spark anything of use, "Chto?" [What?]

Seeing as Dylan wasn't going to answer anytime soon as he shrunk in on himself, Siobhan perched herself on Dylan's head in order to gain Ivan's attention, _"It's a very touchy subject."_

"We all have touchy subjects…Become one, da?"

_"No. Just so you know, I'm only explaining this once and for Dylan's sake, you can not mention any of this to any of the Kirkland brothers, no matter what. Or I get Belarus on you. Understand?"_

Ivan paled considerably, eyes narrowing, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Siobhan seemed equally irritated, _"Look around yourself. That was caused by one memory and the anguish it bought," _Ivan considered this before nodding as a sign to continue, _"As I'm sure you've noticed, the Kirklands seem to have a running theme of companion animals, or as they're referred to in this school, familiars. Alastair has Nessie, Arthur has Flying Mint Bunny and everybody's heard Liam talking about Shamrock. Dylan has Draq."_

"Had." Dylan corrected, voice muffled by his hands covering his face. Siobhan gave him a pat on the head before continuing,

_"Draq was a small baby dragon, I'm not a dragon expert so I can't give you the details but Dylan and Draq had a…connection I suppose you'd call it. They knew when the other was in danger while a thousand miles apart and could pick up the other's emotions instantly. It was a bond established in a very short time for nations, probably 200 years give or take. This was a time when Liam never had a companion, though the other's weren't sure why, however, one day Dylan found Liam playing with a three-headed dog."_

Ivan's eyes went slightly wide with surprise, though he did his best to cover it up by pulling a bottle of vodka out of his pockets and sipping it, signalling for Siobhan to continue, _"Alastair and Arthur were furious when it turned out Liam had summoned him from one of the darker realms - they're notorious for their aggressive beasts you see - so it became their mission to get rid of him. During this time, Liam named his new friend Shamrock."_ Siobhan instantly reached to brush her hair out of her eyes, revealing four clover pins holding her fringe at the left side of her head.

_"They refused to tell Dylan of this feud until Alastair had locked Shamrock in his basement and Liam had fled to get help from someone. Liam told Dylan everything and with Draq by his side, they all raced to the basement to confront Dylan's brothers about it."_

The cogs in Ivan's head were turning at a rather fast pace, the pieces from this story and the memory fitting together as he listened intently, _"You obviously didn't see what happened, but what we didn't know was that Alastair had seals to trigger off traps in the basement. What triggered them was magic caused by emotions such as fear. However, mixed with Liam's fear and sorrow, Dylan's rage sent his magic out of control, activating one of the traps…"_ Siobhan trailed off, her gaze lowering in an attempt to peak through the strands of Dylan's hair.

"Draq _died_." The sob made Siobhan jump, but had no affect on Ivan. Both of their gazes turned to Dylan, who had finished the sentence left hanging in the air, "They tried to get me to calm down, but how was I supposed to know they had spikes in the ceiling? How was I supposed to know I was directly underneath one? How was I supposed to know my companion would sacrifice himself for me? _How?_"

There was a silence following after that because both Siobhan and Ivan knew that saying anything would only make the answer to those questions way too in depth, though the answer still hung in their minds 'You never could've of known.'

The following silence was unnerving, disrupted once by Maria dropped one of the books onto Alfred's hand, torn between swearing and telling him he deserved it.

"You should leave, little nation." Ivan said, stirring Dylan out of his thoughts and unwanted memories in order to question him with his gaze, "It is a touchy subject, da? When our comrades wake up they will no doubt want to know what happened. You should leave now."

Dylan blinked in surprise, the logic and realisation catching him off-guard before he nodded slowly and stood up in time with his Russian friend. The magic he had used had clearly exhausted him as Siobhan was forced to fly into the air as Dylan stumbled, caught by Ivan until he steadied himself.

Siobhan blinked at Ivan in surprise, not having expected this from what she heard from the other fae and Dylan's brothers. Though as she flew backwards in order to help Dylan find a suitable place to 'hide' she locked gazes with Ivan to pass on what both her and Dylan wanted to say.

'Thanks'

* * *

The silence to Norway, was in fact deafening. Death, or whatever state he was in, was certainly not what he had been expecting in the ten seconds he had to ponder it. It was dark sure, but there was no pain or light or anything.

It was only when he heard a soft gasp and a wince, that he concluded he wasn't dead.

A gentle breeze helped him stir from his shock until he was able to crack open one of his eyes only to find his vision jarred by pale skin and a flash of blue. Confused, he allowed himself to open his other eye and look up to have his breath leaving him in shock at the sight that greeted him.

"H-Hey, Norge." Denmark offered weakly, one eye closed in pain and the other softening at the sight of his friend. It seemed the spell America had placed on him had run out, though not without allowing things to go a little wrong in between. Luckily, the Dane had clothes on which Norway couldn't have been more thankful for, but what had his attention were the two large dragon wings coming out of his back. The red and blue swirling colours mixed together in brief moments of purple and black were hiding and revealing the crimson blood dripping off the wings and trailing down Denmark's back were enough to have Norway's attention from the axe wedged between where both of the wings had folded over themselves.

In the time it had taken for the whole group to get over their shock, Scotland and Prussia had successfully managed to grab Spain and disarm him, leaving France struggling with the heavy battleaxe to be saved when Liam and Alice ran over to help.

With France and Northern Ireland struggling with the axe once they had separated it from Denmark, the plan was scratched rather quickly as the dragon wings suddenly sprung out to their full size, surprising France into dropping the axe and leaving Northern Ireland to jump away before he had his feet badly hurt.

The pattern of the wings mesmerised Norway as Denmark helped him to his feet and despite himself, he found himself noting every little detail, a habit he'd made when encountering magical creatures. Though bat-like, they were still identifiable as dragon wings, especially as the phalanges stood out clearly against the thin membrane, that allowed the wings to stretch to an estimated span of 10 feet. The structure of the wings itself was rather common for Norway, watching as how they curved away from Denmark's back, before coming back towards him until being stopped by the tooth, and then curving out to it's full span. He couldn't help but be fascinated.

"Ow! What the fick was that for!?" It was only logical Prussia had to ruin the moment of mesmerisation by voicing his displeasure at Spain kicking him in the stomach in order to escape. It worked as Alastair's shock had left his grip loosened, allowing the pirate to wrench himself free, only to fall a few seconds later. Silence reigned over the clearing as everyone looked at Prussia, who was holding a decorated kitchen knife, "What? I don't know about you, but I don't fancy being un-awesomely murdered by my pirate arschloch of a friend." [Asshole]

Alice shrugged and returned to helping Liam re-handle the axe, leaving Norway with a question for Denmark, "This is going to be hard to explain, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

When Hermione was dumped on the edge of consciousness, the first thing she was aware of was shouting. Deciding it becoming far too much of an occurrence within her life, she opened her eyes with the decision of ending the yelling, only to have a drink put in front of her face and surprise her into jumping, amusing the person giving her the drink, "It's not funny. Who's shouting?"

"Alfred." Was the one-worded answer that made perfect sense as Hermione took the drink, allowing her to conclude it was Ludwig in front of her. Behind him, Hermione could see Feliciano waving his arms frantically, obviously trying to stop the fight unfolding before them. Alfred stood in front of Ivan, multiple emotions etched onto his face as he struggled to get a reaction out of a strangely calm Ivan,

"What's that supposed to mean? You know something, so tell us!"

"It is not my right to tell you, especially after what you've done."

"And what have I done?"

"You forced Wales to see something he definitely shouldn't have seen." Tino put it, confusing Hermione as she located his voice. Irritation, concern and anger were written on his face as he contributed to the argument. Hermione frowned at the mention of a country, though in her groggy state, had no will to question it as Tino continued, "No wonder he went off to hide."

"Da, Tino is right." Ivan agreed, fixing Alfred with a cold stare, "And you would do well to not interfere with his business, history and pain."

Alfred opened his mouth to argue, but unable to think of a come-back left him slouching in defeat and allowing the argument to draw to a close. Hermione was slightly confused, taking what she had gathered from the brief argument to find the subject of which this whole thing started. Dylan.

In the midst of all the events, nobody had noticed Dylan wasn't the only person missing.

* * *

Matthew, for one of the very rare moments in his life, was grateful for his invisibility, though he told himself not to wonder where it had gone during his stay at Hogwarts. Despite the pain it bought, it had also allowed him to slip by unnoticed when his brother had started an argument with Ivan, something he had no wish to see anyway, and now here he was, standing in front of the very door Maddie had warned him not to go near. He dully noted he should stop hanging around Alfred, as he knew Maddie very well and she could hit hard with a hockey stick that was drenched in flames.

Sighing and allowing himself to hesitate, he turned his gaze to his polar bear, who simply watched and waited for a signal to keep moving. It was an odd experience becoming frequent not being in his master's arms, this time due to the thick leather-bound book he was clutching with a grip that turned his knuckles white, "Can't turn back now can we, Kumakika?"

"…Who are you?"

Frowning, Matthew turned his gaze away from the bear in order to grab the doorknob and twist it. As he did this, he noted with amusement this was the first time he had opened this particular door this way, either way, he wasn't particularly pleased to return here - the basement wasn't his favourite place in Hogwarts, but you've got to do what you've got to do.

His footsteps seemed far too loud as he walked towards the green door ahead of him. The aura of this place had definitely turned more aggressive, though it was forgotten as he caught sight of the mirror he had encountered the first time he'd been here, it still looked the same, but it carried a different song,

'_Don't you cry now,_

_I'll lay you to rest,_

_No, don't you fear,_

_For we'll meet again._

_And if you dream,_

_Of a man in black clothes,_

_Please give him our greeting_

_From ages ago,_

_Don't hold onto the past now,_

_For the future we're bringing,_

_Is coming to pass_

_And we're all involved in it._

_So don't you cry now._

_I'll lay you to rest_

_No, don't you fear,_

_For we'll meet again…'_

The singing eventually seemed to melt away the longer that Matthew stared, watching as the blank reflection of nothing began to swift and the twist in on itself until he could see a room with walls of stone and wooden floors. A group of people were gathered around a table and while Matthew could not identify them, he could hear them.

"What's wrong with swallowing my pride to save my brother?" Matthew could not deny he was hearing Romano's voice, though sounding fake and robotic, it was laced with hidden emotion Matthew was glad to hear. He couldn't help but find it ironic that Romano's brother had switched places with the Romano in the mirror, determined to save his brother no matter what it takes, even if it means taking up new beliefs.

_"Isn't it just bittersweet?"_

"Maddie!" Matthew cried, spinning around and gasping in shock, glaring at best as he could at the fae hovering behind him, "Don't do that!"

_"I told you not to come back here."_ The fae retorted, eyes narrowed in a threatening expression, softening only when she briefly broke his gaze to look at the mirror, _"You shouldn't get mixed in this."_

"But this is where my friend is!" Matthew retorted, catching Maddie off by surprise,

_"You mean Romano? Impossible."_

Her answer was not Matthew's voice, but rather the laughter that bounced off the walls and made them both jump in surprise. Now alert, Kumajirou confirmed their suspicions of danger by dropping into a defensive crouch accompanied by growling. Determined to have some sort of weapon, Matthew edged towards the middle of the basement, now holding the book in one hand after deeming it heavy enough to do some damage. Maddie was slightly more prepared,

"Is that a hockey stick?"

_"Yes. I'll have you know it's a very good weapon. Unlike books."_

"Not my fault."

Their brief argument was halted when the laughter returned, louder than it was before and successfully scaring them into attack positions. Whatever was with the, seemed unbothered and Matthew could feel its stare watching them with amusement as it moved around the room in order to scare them further. After endless minutes of Matthew forcing himself to stand his ground, their companion decided to take a different route of action and vanish. The nation sighed in relief.

It was cut short when the hair on his neck stood up at the sensation of hot breath and a voice echoing through his ears whispering, "Boo."

* * *

**A/N: Hola amigos! It's been a while, what with it being Easter n'all. I'm posting this a day early in case I have stuff to do tomorrow and damn this chapter is long, I hope it makes up for last week. Your questions are starting to get answered! I'm going to have to find a way to add flying Mint bunny now, aint i? xD To May Arisa, who wanted more Russia, I hope this is satisfactory, I'm sorry if he's not in character. I'm not used to his split personality xD But in my mind he can be kind hearted. just not to America...**

**I feel like I've been staying on this one day instead of moving on with the Chamber os Secrets plot, you guys don't mind do you?! And I can't seem to leave thins alone, Maddie, the basement and the mirror is back already! The poem is actually mine, there's a full version of it on my deviantaRT but as I had no idea how links on this thing work, you should just go to my profile click on the deviantART link and look through my gallery, it should be in the folder 'Songs' should you want to hear it! HetaOni is also back in a symbolistic moment and Denmark has dragon wings! It never ends! No rest for the nations! Feel free to correct my foreign language and grammar as well...**

**Phalanges are a term for wing bones, I took out a dragonology book to describe Matthias's wings. They're more like European dragon wings. Teeth are the odd bit of bone that looks like a claw at the tip of a dragon wing. The more ya know! Ohand thanks to my fellow Liam roleplayer for helping me with Siobhan' appearance xD I hope it is satisfactory**

**Oh and before you start asking, the shadow who went 'boo' at the end of the chapter is not a nation. He's the same as the mysterious guy seen in chapter 5 at the end. He will be the one to answer about 99% of the lingering questions. And while I'm at it 97 REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH, I've come so far xD Feel free to ask me about anything, but seriously. Thank you guys so uch I can't put my appreication into words, *glomps***

**I hope this clears everything up. Let me know what you thought! Let's see if we can reach 100 reviews before Chapter 15!**


	15. Secrets in the Shadows

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 15**

Laughter was ringing in his ears as both Matthew and Maddie shrieked in alarm, swinging blindly as they spun around. His grip has loosened from the book in fear, allowing it to attract forces to take it from his hands and give it to the wall. Now defenseless, Matthew gave himself a moment to stare at what had scared them. Or at least try to.

Despite the darkness, Matthew could still faintly make out the outline of the figure in front of them who had jumped back in order to avoid getting hit, before doubling over with laughter. The duo stared, _"…You have got to be kidding me…"_

The figure looked up at the sound of Maddie's voice, still struggling to quell his laughter as he examined her, "Che? Is that a hockey stick?"

_"Yes. It'll be decorated with your blood in a minute!"_ Maddie shrieks.

"But I can't bleed!" The figure whines, catching both fae and nation off-guard at the childish tone.

Using the moment to attempt to confirm the statement, Matthew pulled out his wand and set a ball of light at the tip, brightening up the room and revealing a sight Matthew never could've imagined in his whole life.

Standing there, just before them with arms crossed and lips pulled into a pout was a replica of a human being, with the exception it was made completely out of black sand, glinting as each grain tried to reflect Matthew's orb of light. It defied gravity and stared at them with what could've been a smirk, "What? I told you~"

"_…Right. We're stuck in a room with black sand. We're stuck in a room with black sand!"__  
_Matthew however, felt compelled to let one word slip out of his mouth, "…Romano?"

The black sand figure blinked at them, standing up straight and causing the strange curl protruding from the right side of his head to bounce. A look of confusion takes over the youngish features before realization flickers over the and they get their answer, "Why does everyone confuse us?! I think redhead-brother-of-the-guy-I-turned-into-a-cat is the only person who can tell us apart. We're not even related!"

"So…You're not Romano?"

"No!"

_"Matthew,"_ Maddie says calmly, frustration and confusion evident in her posture, _"You are talking to him like you know him. Why aren't we killing him!?"_

"I - We can't just kill him!"

"I'm still here you know, isn't it supposed to be rude to ignore people?"

_"It's ruder to bash people's faces in like I will in a second!"_

Matthew stared at the two, struggling to comprehend what was going on before jumping up to catch Maddie before she fulfilled her threat. Once that was solved, he asked the most sensible question, "…Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?"

"Kumajirou." Said the bear who had decided to join in, "Who are you?"

"I'm Anak." Not-Romano turned to Matthew, "Who are you?"

"I'm - Wait, what?"

"Who are you?" The dark sand that called himself Anak said at the same time as the polar bear. Matthew glared at them, this time allowing Maddie to jump from his hand and whack the shadow over the head with her hockey stick. Said shadow instantly jumping back whining,

"Hey! Ow! That's so mean! After I saved you too!"

_"Liar, liar~"_

"I'm speaking the truth you bastardo…what-ever-you-are. But I did! I swear I did!"

"I think we should leave…"

_"Leave this - Wait…Did you say you turned Alastair's brother into a cat?"_

"It took you that long to pick up on tha - Ow!"

* * *

Hermione Granger was stumped.

To most people, this would seem unimportant as they disregarded the girl pretending to listen to Harry's encounters with people earlier that day and Alfred's interjections. She pretended not to notice the glint of guilt in those blue eyes and the fact Dylan was missing. She pretended not to hear the words bouncing around her head the second she registered them, 'You forced Wales to see something he never should've seen.'

It seemed strange, Hermione told herself, that one would refer to their friends as countries. It was a shame it had been far too late to ask once she had registered the words, but she knew it hadn't been the moment to speak.

So she thought instead.

The group of blondes and occasional brunettes had left a lingering gloomy atmosphere that tried to dominate the happy one ruling over the great hall. Most of them weren't even there.

Her brain remembered the polar bear Matthew owned and the eagle she had seen caged up by Alfred's bed. Ivan had a strange aura that seemed to ward people off, Alastair had pixies listen to him, Liam kept mentioning a shamrock and all of the group knew each other. It was only logical Hermione drew the conclusion they were hiding something.

Sighing, she gave a nod and glanced over at Harry, quickly deciding she couldn't tell her two best friends. They had their own problems to deal with.

Besides, they wouldn't listen to her distorted brain.

Recently, whenever she reflected upon her, Harry and Ron's journey through the trapdoor in the forbidden corridor, the giant chessboard would be replaced with her own voice melded with others and a dark room - too dark to see. For some reason though, this dark place seemed so much more real.

So when the door opened and everyone looked up, Hermione allowed herself to glance over at the missing group at the door, Matthias wearing an overly large cloak. Arthur was looking extremely pale and Liam had a strange expression on his face. Alastair just glared at everyone.

Though Hermione was more focused on the two figures - one albino another blonde - hiding just out of sight.

Oh yes, that group had a secret.

And Hermione was going to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! This is so overdue and it's really bad but I swear I'm sorry! My brain ust died on e, school's just restarted and I hate it already and I've just not been allowed the time to think of where I' taking this. ONCE AGAIN. IM SO SORRY! I'm sorry this is bad too, I couldn't force anything else out of my brain. Ok, now that's out of the way ONWARDS WITH THE AUTHORS NOTE.**

**I love Maddie and Anak already, just the way they interact. anak will answer soe of your questions eventually, right now youl earn he turned Iggy into a cat. YES. BLACK SAND TURNED ENGLAND INTO A CAT. WHY?! HE'LL TELL YOU. NO SHAME XD I hope you love him as much as i do. He's an OC I suppose. I don't think he likes getting confused with Romano xD**

**And now Hermione is onto the group. OH GOD. WHERE AM I GONIG TO TAKE THIS? I DON'T KNOW! IDEA ANYONE!? Speaking of ideas, do any of you guys have any hetalia headcanons that be added into this. ANY AT ALL! I really wanna add some funny/sweet stuff that add more depth into their personality. So yeah. YEAH XD**

**Thirdly, the angst stuff will lift for a little while. By that I ean it probably reappear at the end of next chapter xD. Dylan's still in hiding it appears. and yes. Denmark is wearing a giant cape to hide those wings. He's just that boss.**

**I hope you enjoyed this terrible chapter. I will now hide in the Tamaki/Chrona/Russia-rejection/Emo corner. Goodbye.**


	16. It's not your fault I'm lost

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 16**

"You did WHAT?!"

The Gryffindor common room's occupants jumped at the sound of the voice from outside, carried on the wind with such intensity it sent shivers down their backs and stirred them out of bed. Matthew Williams was one of these people, hauling himself (and his polar bear) in order to see what was going on, ignoring the strange looks and odd questions as he peeked out of the door.

"Y-You are such...an...idiot!"

There stood at the top of the nearest staircase, stood a very angry looking Arthur Kirkland, scolding a very shameful looking Alfred F. Jones who made no move to deny anything, except for the occasional, "I didn't mean too!"

Upon the group's return, Matthias had retreated back to the dorms, refusing to tell anyone anything and doing an excellent job of hiding suspicion. Liam had vanished halfway through the feast and it had taken until midnight for Matthew to return. Everyone seemed to be on edge and distant from each other, which disturbed many of the nations greatly.

Kumajirou ran a paw down Matthew's leg, trying to capture the Canadian's attention without interrupting the argument going on in front of them. It took some time, but eventually the bear had Matthew's attention and eagerly pointed to something to the left direction. Following the white paw, Matthew took a moment to realise there was a trail of black sand across the floor. Quickly checking to make sure nobody was watching (His invisibility had toned down since arriving at Hogwarts) Matthew slipped out, careful to not gain the attention of Alfred and Arthur before sprinting in the direction of the sand.

It took a while to locate Anak, but when he did, Matthew nearly shrieked in surprise when a hand clamped over his mouth just before he rounded another corner. Kicking backwards got him nothing but a shoe-ful of sand and a whine in response, "You are so mean! I found some good stuff for you too!"

"...Good...Stuff?"

"I decided being bored is a horrible illness, so I'm becoming your spy!"

"...Eh?"

"Just shut up a minute and look!"

Matthew didn't really have a choice in the matter as the shadow pushed his head around the corner, though not far enough to be too obvious.

Down the end of the corridor Matthew spotted Liam leaning on one of the doors which Matthew had never noticed before. The teen had an expression of his face that couldn't decide between a thousand emotions, allowing his hands to hold onto a large piece of meat with surprising strength. Startled by the discovery, the two watched as Liam sighed and opened his mouth, "I'm sorry."

"I told you, it's not your fault."

"Dylan.."

"Liam, I promise you. It's not your fault."

"But it is...If I wasn't so stupid –" The words were cut off when the door shimmered, before slowly fading out of existence and sending the ginger-haired boy toppling onto the floor with a cry of surprise. A snort could be heard from the inside and Matthew very carefully rounded the corner, listening in on the conversation, "What the heck?!"

"You wanted to get in didn't you?"

"I should be allowed in regardless!"

Honestly, Matthew was more than prepared to leave the brothers too it, but the sound of a snarl and the following tense atmosphere had piqued his curiosity enough to peek into the room. Darkness greeted him, but he could see Liam had gotten up and retreated further into the room, alongside Dylan who seemed to give off a sad aura, "I never thought I'd have to relive it."

"I'm –"

"You say you're sorry one more time I'll...I'll...give poisoned meat to Shamrock."

"Hey! That's mean..." Jokes didn't heal the atmosphere as each brother sighed and Matthew realised too late that Liam was about to cast a ball of light.

Of course, it was too late to move out of the way.

So when light filled the room and Anak joined his side, he couldn't hold it the gasp of shock that sent two heads turning in his direction as he took a step back.

Who wouldn't after seeing a three headed dog that nearly killed you a year ago?

* * *

_"__You're going the wrong way."_

_The wind rakes it's decaying fingers through short locks, struggling as the figure turns in order to locate the voice. A black cape sways in the win, though everything else is lost to eyes that have seen far too much._

_"__What the heck do you mean I'm going the wrong way? There isn't another damn way to go!"_

_The landscape around him is desolate, a lake of emptiness as he finds himself screaming at nothing. Emotions are the only things that seem real, for everything else is hopeless and it leaves his shoulders slumping like he can no longer bear the weight of the world anymore, "You're going the wrong way."_

_"__I said there isn't another fucking way!"_

_"__I'll show you the way."_

_"__I don't trust you!"_

_A silence follows and it seems he has won, but when he turns around to continue and endless path, he stops short at the child in front of them. Blonde hair, black hat, black cape. It's an image so familiar yet so foreign, the tiny hand help out to him making him feel like this is all a dream. But it can't be, "I'll show you the way, South Italy. I promise."_

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter this time xD. Gosh I love Anak, he's like a little kid. Liam and Dylan are apparantly busted, great job at that one you guys. I hope you liked that little preview on where 'South ITaly' is right now, anyone figure out who the kiddie is? I was grinning while writing this I'm sure why... **

**By the way. 110 reviews. I love you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Like, more than America loves hamburgers or...Spain and Romano love tomatoes COMBINED! I'm sorry for the fail updates TTATT. I've got exams and revision crap coming up, so I'm sorry if anything seems worse than it normally is, my brain is just being overworked.**

**So, I've found plenty of headcanons to use *muahahaha*. I feel like the only thing I could ask you guys is two things**

**One) What is your opinions on bringing more fandoms into this fanfiction. Such as...I don't know Kuroshitsuji or Fullmetal Alchemist. Maybe some Doctor who or whatever xD**

**Two) If I wrote a Soul Eater / Hetalia fanfiction (Human AU. So they're not nations) that ****may**** have pairings in it, would you read it?**

**Oh and, has anyone noticed my writing changing? Sheesh xD**

**I think that's it. What did you guys think of this chapter? What will happen next chapter? THATS FOR ME TO DECIDE. HA. :P**

**~ Rose**


	17. The Herminion's Suspicious

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 17**

Peals of laughter rang in the air at the absolute look of shock and horror on Liam and Dylan's faces. Their jaws were hung open as they stared at the Canadian and his…sand friend, "You guys have a three-headed dog? I want one!"

Matthew stared at him, before turning back to the duo inside the room.

The three headed dog stared at the 'intruders' for a few moments, slowly rising to it's feet before walking over to Matthew, who was frozen still in place. He stared at the head leaning forward to watch him curiously, completely ignoring Liam's shouts.

Matthew's thoughts were whirling as he stared into the beady eyes that stared back at him, shutting his eyes as he noticed the jaw starting to open and waiting for his inevitable doom.

And then his cheek felt wet.

It took a few moments to register it, but once he did, he shrieked in disgust that sent Anak into fits of laughter as he realised what had happened. The dog had _licked_ him.

"Shamrock!" Dylan yelled, though despite his attempts, you could easily hear the laughter, "What the heck?"

"I think," Liam responded, grin on his face, "That's his way of apologising."

Anak just continued laughing, "Matthew can we get one?"

"No!"

"Please?"

* * *

Elsewhere, the nations were once again in the library, having being rounded up and dragged there by a certain Hermione Granger and her two companions, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The only ones missing were Dylan, Liam, Matthew, Alfred and Arthur (Who were currently engaged in a shouting match outside) and France, Prussia and Spain.

"And why are we here?" Alastair asked from where he sat with his head on the desk, glaring at Hermione, who was armed with a very thick book.

He'd take the chance.

"The teachers won't tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets, so I've spent some time looking up some books."

"Let me guess, none of them had anything in it?"

"Well…no. But I managed to get Professor McGonagall to give me a bit of information."

"Go on."

* * *

"The chamber of secrets?" Was the voice somewhere else, thickened by a German accent with a slight twist, "What's that?"

"Ah, mon ami, how ignorant you are." Was the answer, sugar-coated in a French accent, disrupted by the sounds of protest in the corner of the room. Ropes had bound the Spanish nation nearby, while his battle-axe was by the Frenchman. Their companion, the Prussian albino, seemed to enjoy the state their friend was in, though he paid attention to his blonde friend in order to satisfy his curiosity.

"The incident of the Chamber of Secrets was around fifty years ago, which involved the incident of an unknown monster roaming through the school and petrifying students, back then it injured many, though the last victim was killed."

"Killed?"

"In the girl's bathroom if I remember right."

"Why would someone open a chamber with a _monster_ in it?"

"I don't know Prussia."

There was a smirk on the Prussian's face, "Did anything happen to Scottie or Iggy?"

"Oui. Angleterre was turned into a child."

At the revelation, the albino burst out laughing, nearly falling off the bench he was perched on as the Frenchman beside him chuckled. The pirate in the corner just gave them a raised eyebrow.

He couldn't exactly do anything tied in ropes

* * *

"I remember Arthur telling us that story once," Matthew said, leaning against the wall with his head tilted up in though, catching sight of the three-headed dog on the other side of the room, "I didn't think it was real, so I was confused by the haunted look on his face."

"I don't remember that," Anak replied, frowning, "And I'm freaking bound to this place. Maybe I was somewhere else…"

"Somewhere else?" Dylan echoed, giving the sandy creature a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you don't know, do you? You see, I'm kind of like you, but I'm kind of not. You represent different sections of the land on this plane, whereas I represent the land between all the other planes - yes that is a thing." Anak clarified, a frown on his face, "You're lucky though. I can't take my own appearance because of it, I have to take one from someone else - someone who's in my lands - and even then it doesn't have colour!"

The remaining trio glanced at each other, trying to fit the pieces together.

* * *

"Hey Alastair!" Matthias yelled as he struggled to catch up with the red-head. Earlier, the small group had raided Snape's ingredient cupboard and began experimenting to see if they could get rid of the wings. They only succeeded with making them smaller and invisible, agreeing to work on it later. The red-head turned, waiting as the blonde reclaimed his breath.

"Well?"

"Hermione's onto us."

"_What?_"

"She keeps following us everywhere, it might not look suspicious but trust me, it is. She's also asking about us _and_ she overheard Tino accidentally referring to Dylan as Wales and she won't stop asking him about it." Matthias informed, watching Alastair's face get paler and paler with each word, "The Herminion is onto us."

"Herminion?"

"I thought you'd need the mood picking up afterwards."

"Are you kidding. We have someone onto us and you're making fun of her name!?"

The Dane raised his arms in a surrender motion, "I could've avoided telling you the whole thing completely."

Alastair found his hand attaching itself to his forehead, "What's the plan?"

"Plan? Hang on, me and Tino were only ensuring she was onto us, we never had a plan!"

"Of course you didn't." Alastair sighed, realising how bad of a position they were in. Dylan and Liam would be extremely angry with him right now and most nations were trying to avoid Alfred. Matthias had the wing problem, there was a pirate Spain running around and they were still trying to find a place to keep Romania's dragon. Now Hermione was onto them.

Matthias took one look at Alastair's face, "We're screwed aren't we?"

"Yup."

* * *

**A/N: I...Don't know what to say about this chapter. Other than the fact CRIMSON I TOLD YOU HERMINION WAS GOING IN THERE XD. Credit to Crimson for that by the way xD  
The reason this is so late is because of writer's block, my brain wanted to draw, exams, revision, stress and I've started two new fanfictions. One is a Rse of The Guardians fanfiction called 'Ice Coated Walls' The other is Kuroshitsuji called 'Bloody Butterflies'  
Shameless selfpromotion XD I REGRET NOTHING~!**

**I've also decided to get the chamber of Secrets moving again, with Anak. Oh and you got a small explanation on what he is. To be honest, I'm not sure Anak knows himself.  
...Until next chapter~**

**~ Rose**


	18. The Book of Potions and Reflections

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 18**

"So, why _did_ Alfred avoid the question?"

Matthew Williams had come to the point where he was wondering if the rest of life was just going to be made up of questions nobody could figure out. It was becoming a frustrating feeling that he was unfamiliar with, having become quite used to sneaking in the shadows that allowed him to take the 'Answer-shortcut' without hesitation. The Canadian was unsure what to feel about Arthur and his brothers now that he was starting to understand the things many of them had been denying, but it seemed he was going to have plenty of time to decide on that.

It just so happened to be Liam that had asked the question, referring back to the memory incident in the library as himself, Matthew and Dylan walked down the corridors. The three had become closer thanks to a certain sandy creature, much to the other nations' confusion as the school began to return to normality from the chaos they brought, "I don't know." Dylan replies honestly, looking up in thought, "I never even thought about that."

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asks from where he nestles inside Matthew's arms.

"Someone who forgot to give Shamrock something else to eat..."

* * *

The new trio weren't the only ones brimming with questions, just like the school's students had done days before, Ivan Braginski runs a cold and pale hand across the spines of books, waiting for one that seemed to spark his attention. The action had somehow caught the attention of Hermione Granger, who watched him with a curious gaze for a few moments before walking over, "Ivan? What are you doing here?"

The Russian turns at the sound of the voice, curling his lips into a childish smile as he looks down on her, "Looking for a book. They are interesting, da?"

"...Right," Is all Hermione answers with as her gaze lands on the vodka bottle in the Russian's coat pocket – she has learned not to question it however.

"What are you doing here, little one?"

"Um...Looking for a book too, you know!"

Her Russian 'friend' glances at her out of the corner of his eye as he returns to stalking the books, sweeping over their titles like a predator picking out its prey. After a few, agonisingly long moments, his features light up as he slips a book out of the shelves; cradling it like it's a child. He doesn't even look up as he addresses Hermione, "Have fun finding your little book."

"Sure, but –" And then he's gone, leaving Hermione glancing around as she tries to locate him in the ocean of students before giving up and wandering around to find the 'Potions' section of the library.

* * *

Matthias Køhler sighs as he shoves his hands in his pockets, allowing himself to blend into the oblivious crowd. He doesn't care where he's gone, he just cares it's somewhere – It's been a while since he's allowed his feet to take him wherever they want to take him, and he enjoys the moment of being freed of his 'nation duties'  
Matthias doesn't really have a name for it.

The blonde blinks as he realizes he's stopped walking, confusion taking over as his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and the aching sensation in his arms return; something he doesn't take in as he takes one look around, "A bathroom? Seriously?"  
Said bathroom doesn't look like it's been used in ages, the paint peeling itself off the walls in order to escape the damp and moldy canvasses beneath. Grime covers the sinks that are somewhere to the Dane's right, ruining the decorative snake carvings that slither their way around the marble. His shoes are becoming slightly wet with the collective but shallow puddles on the floor and despite their presence, he allows himself to drag the items he was carrying with a heavy sigh.  
He decides the 'crash' is louder than it should've been.

"I'm never listening to Tino again," He decides as he sits on the floor, picking out the first item he could find in the midst of the pile he created. Unfortunately, it's not beer. It's a book, "Great. 'The book of shit'"  
Matthias is glad nobody is around to hit him for swearing.

Of course though, the universe still existed and as such decided it be a _brilliant_ idea to let the blonde realize one of the marble taps was letting some water drip – something Matthias is sure wasn't happening a few seconds ago and therefore kicks his instincts into 'survival mode'

_Drip,  
Drip,  
Drip,_

"...Is someone there?" He asks, berating himself for asking a ridiculous question when he _knew_ he was the only person in this bathroom.  
Until the dripping stops and Matthias has to correct his previous thought.

_Tap,  
Tap,  
Tap,_

"Who's there?" The blonde calls, lowering his voice to have a threatening tone; something he doesn't use as much as he rises to his feet to stare in the mirror, "What the fuck do you want?"

"That's not a nice word to say." A voice sings, laced with something akin to a mocking tone. Of course, it's that moment Matthias realizes he didn't say that and something cold is creeping up his spine, decorating his arms with Goosebumps, "Boo."

Matthias has never moved so fast in life, originally just going to slap (Or punch if he had time to clench his fists) whoever was behind him. Instead, a clump of unpredictable energy shot out of his hand and flew _right through _the black and white figure behind him, who turned to look at the new scorch mark in the bathroom.  
An awkward pause ensues,  
"I hope you have a book on 'How to control magic' in there."

In all of his days of purging and killing and keeping up with the flow of his lands, Matthias Køhler has never had much experiences with ghosts, yet he knows instantly the girl now in his face with one; deducing she wasn't black and white, just transparent. Had she been human, Matthias decides she would've had dark but lank hair, possibly a dark shade of brown. He can't place her eye colour (He's more focused on her acne-ridden skin and the fact she's floating above him, something he uses to deduce she should be around fourteen.), "You're a ghost."

The ghost laughs, something he decides he doesn't like – though he's unsure whether it's at his confused tone or for his blunt statement. He doesn't have time to decide as she pauses and stares at him with what might be a watery expression, "Don't remind me, it's terrible not being to kill myself."

"...Who _are_ you?"

The ghost tilts her head, examining him through her thick-framed glasses, "You've never heard of me? I suppose that's why you came in here," She hiccups at this, and Matthias can't help but wonder if she's been crying, "Nobody ever comes to see poor Myrtle..."

The Dane has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

* * *

Somewhere in Hogwarts, is a basement that very few people know of. Somewhere in that basement, there is a figure leaning against one of the pillars, staring out into the windows that led to nothing but darkness, occasionally drifting off to look into a small mirror on the corner of the wall, _"What does that mirror do anyway?"_

Anak shifts his gaze to look at Madeline, deciding not to ask why she is asking that now, "It does a lot of things, isn't it pretty?"

Maddie scowls at his laughter, _"Answer the question."_

"It does a lot of things, but it likes to show you things. Reflect. That's what a mirror does, right?"

_"Eh?"_ Is the answer that gives him permission to elaborate,

"Normal mirrors reflect reality, it reflects what exists on Mattie's plane – the physical plane I've heard you call it. Well, my mirror reflects the opposite. It reflects the darkness and gives it a shape. It reflects your fears sometimes, depends what mood it's in."

The fae gives him a strange look at the final statement, deciding not to question it as she can finally make some sense of the girl staring back at her. To any other person, it would be her reflection, but both Maddie and Anak can see the brighter shade of blonde hair that was certainly not tied up in ribbons. Her 'reflection' wore a ceremonial dress of a female Royal Canadian Mounted Police Officer (Something Maddie had remembered from her conversations with Matthew) with a shorter skirt.  
Maddie frowns at her 'reflection' and looks to Anak for a further explanation,

The shadow just shrugs, a smirk gracing features that weren't his.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys...It's been a while...  
OHMYGOD IM SO SORRY, I'VE HAD SO MUCH STUFF TO DO - I've also been reminsicing on how bad this was when I started it, so I was focusing on how to make it better and less confusing for you guys!  
So I threw a shit load of confusing stuff here. Makes sense, right? I have a new computer (My other one died) So there may be less grammer mistakes, sorry for those by the way. And I've discovered single line breaks...They're beautful! And take some more Anak and MAddie, I love them two, they work so well together xD They're fun to right. I also threw a bit of Denmark in there, I'll try and fit the other Nordics in. I'll try. The next scene in the movie is a Quidditch match I think, so that'll probably be the next chapter. Fun xD  
I'll try and give you more updates to make up for my 'hiatus'...I'll try!**

**But until next time, my pretties~**

**~ Rose**


	19. Rogues, Research and Beer

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 19**

When Gilbert Beilschmidt had gone to meet up with his ever faithful friends at a random bar to fulfil their traditional gathering for getting drunk, he had never expected to be greeted with a very large and _very_ familiar battle-axe; or to discover that his best friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Otherwise known as Spain) had reverted back to acting and dressing like a pirate and therefore, to save everybody's skins, they were going to Alastair's magic school for witches and wizards.

He'd suggested the dragon, so that wasn't as much as a surprise to him.

However, he certainly hadn't expected how many other nations were in on the whole magic thing either, or the fact he'd be sat underneath the 'bleachers' as Alfred had referred to them; waiting for the two 'teams' to turn up.  
Gilbert had no idea what they were talking about.

The Prussian huffs, rubbing his arms to generate heat as he turns to a half-asleep Francis Bonnefoy (The only person in the nearby area that might be able to answer his questions), "So, what the heck are we doing here, again? This place is really unawesome."

"Quidditch match," Francis replies as he stirs, trying to keep the slur out of his voice as he forces himself to sit up, "You didn't know?"

"The awesome me has more awesome things to do!"

"Oh?" Francis answers, managing to raise a skeptical eyebrow in his hazy state, "Like what, mon ami?"

"Like...drinking! And being awesome, someone unawesome like you wouldn't understand!"  
The Frenchman laughs as his Prussian friend frowns in confusion, trying to find a way to put his awesome activities into words, oblivious to the blonde stood behind him (Who may or may not be laughing at the Prussian). Francis can't help but raise an eyebrow at the fact Matthias had brought beer, "Did someone say drinking?"

* * *

Excitement was buzzing through the stadium, weaving around with the help of the wind as it carries along the cheers of the spectators who eagerly watch the two teams giving each other stare downs as they waited for the signal.

"It's the first Quidditch match of the season," Matthew was explaining to a certain group of fae as they perch themselves nearby their friends. The nations had migrated into a small group near the Gryffindor spectators, despite being of different houses, "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."_"I don't see why I had to be brought here to watch this," _Maddie sighs as she looks at the Canadian for an explanation, "_I was so close to smashing that Anak's face in. Even Matthias looked like he had better things to do,"_

Matthew doesn't answer her as the shrill sound of the whistles drowns out the cheers and the match begins.

* * *

Gilbert's hand rests on the wooden planks that make up the bleachers, the gaps between them allowing the silver-haired boy to gaze outside in order to see the cause of such loud cheering. He flinches as something runs right past them, a blur of red that stood out against the white sunlight; he wastes no time in recovering from the unexpected movement, leaning forward just in time to see a large brown ball being passed lower down to someone else in red robes; who then throws it up at someone else only to have a boy in green robes race forwards to catch it, loosening his grip on his broom to transfer the ball from hand to another so he can pass it to his teammate easily. The green-robed people begin to move to the other end of the pitch, leaving Gilbert straining to see. Knowing it was useless from where he stood, he turns back to Francis and Matthias (Who had now sat down next to the Frenchman,) trying not to break his beer bottle on the beams and wood behind him, "So...how do you know about this stuff anyway, Francy-Pants?"

The Frenchman looks up – as does Matthias – mildly surprised at the question from out of nowhere. Seeing as he had no choice but to answer it however, Francis merely grins after a few seconds, "I have a magic school too, you know."

"Oh. Makes sense," Is Gilbert's answer, a look of understanding managing to stay on his face for about ten seconds before he frowns, "Actually, no it doesn't."

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense at all," Matthias adds, twirling the empty bottle in his hands as he examines the Frenchman, "If you have a magic school and you know of magic's existence, why did you always make fun of Arthur?"

"Une, because it was amusing," He answers, sly grin on his face, "Deux, I specialize in teaching l'amoure, not magic. Back then we had some very horrible things to deal with, things that Alastair could deal with better than moi," He pauses, pouting at what might've been a memory, "Trois, he learned things in the world are very different, non?"

"That didn't mean he accepted it," Matthias says, a deliberate slowness that makes it seem like he's treading dangerous waters with what he's saying. The two nations look at him in surprise, clearly not expecting such an answer from the one who had hogged most of the alcohol, "Well think about it, knowing something and accepting something are two different things. I don't think Arthur truly accepted some people were just going to remain blind forever,"

"You make it sound like you've been in that position," Francis answers, narrowing his eyes in mild suspicion and fascination.

The two second silence that proceeds to follow seems to give the Frenchman all the answers he needs.

At least until Matthias ruins it by leaning back and laughing, reaching for the next beer bottle as if nothing had happened and there's a loud crash that startles the trio as something they can't see narrowly misses one of the support beams. The three curse, trying to dodge the debris in the enclosed space they were in. Needless to say Francis was completely awake now, waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of the dust, "Matthias!"

"Hey! As hard as it to know where my wings are because someone made them invisible, even I know that wasn't me!"

"Wait wha –"

"Are you guys ok?"

In the midst of the sudden chaos, the trio nearly completely missed a certain Alfred F. Jones calling out to them. The American was leaning over one of the more abandoned stands above them, able to see the three staring at through a few holes in the wood that had now appeared. He gets his answer the moment the three meet his eyes, "Are you ok – Are you kidding me, Alfred?" Gilbert yells back at him, "So unawesome, what the hell _was_ that?"

The American pauses, his expression turning into one of 'I-don't-Know'

Thank whoever was watching they had Francis there, "It appears mes amis...Someone might have hijacked a Bludger..."

The 'Awesome Trio' stare at him in confusion, "People can do that?"

"I swear, this school isn't awesomely safe..."

"You're starting to sound like your brother,"

"At least I'm awesomely enjoying the awesome adventure!"

"Glad I'm not the only one..."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Alastair Kirkland to know something was wrong. It was probably the fifth time he'd seen Harry unexpectedly manoeuvre his broom at odd angels, allowing it to drop without any warning and then shoot back up again; it wasn't until a Bludger Alastair hadn't noticed before hit Harry's arm that he realized what was going on,  
Harry was being attacked.

With a curse that startled the others, he glanced around the stands to see if he could spot someone who looked suspicious enough as to be responsible for the attacks – and was actually capable of hijacking a Bludger. Snake-green eyes suddenly narrow as Harry ducks once again and the offending ball runs straight into Fred Weasley's bat, knocking it off course and into one of the more abandoned stands. They all however, notice as the Bludger stops mid-crash and then starts sailing towards Harry again.

It's not until he opens his mouth to listen properly to the surrounding area does he realize who it is and with another set of curses he jumps from his seat and rushes through the crowds, leaving a few nearby nations to try and figure out what a 'Bloody freaking Dobby' was.

* * *

"Where's Spa-Antonio?" Alfred asks, trying to strike conversation now he had joined his fellow friends in the bleachers. Despite not needing to use human names, for some reason unknown, the group were still using them, "Is it...safe to leave him alone?"

"Oh, Toni?" Gilbert asks, pausing to cheer as he finds a bottle of beer that had survived the Bludger's unintentional attack on them, "We left him in a giant locked room in the dark tied up in the corner,"

Alfred and Matthias pause, glancing at each other before giving the two sniggering nations an incredulous look, "You what? To one of your own friends?"

"Ah, don't worry about it! It was easy for someone as awesome as me!"

The silence that follows as a result of Matthias and Alfred wondering how easy it could be to say something like that was what prompted Francis to change the subject, "So, Alfred, as the hero it's your job to figure out who's hijacking the Bludger, is it not?"

Alfred jumps at the chance almost immediately, "Yeah! You think the hero hasn't tried working it out already?"

Gilbert and Francis decide to not answer that question as the American pauses and then continues, "I think right now, the only person that can considered performing such a feat is the heir of Slytherin, who probably isn't even here,"

"...How does that make sense?"

"Well Harry's supposed to be some fancy kid of prophecy isn't he?" Alfred says, putting on a thoughtful expression that almost scares the others, "As someone who's believed to have sorted the whole Philosopher's Stone fiasco, attacking him in the midst of the school would be like a warning right? To show he's serious and what-not..."

"And why is it unlikely he'll be here?"

"Because that's just too simple! Villains today are still stupid, but they're smarter than they used to be. The legend went the heir had to return to open the chamber, right? So, does that have to make him a student? He could be a teacher, a care-taker, someone we don't even notice! And we'll know because everyone will be so busy suspecting each other!"

"Alfred, mon cher," Francis says gently, placing a hand in front of the American to silence him, "Take no offensive to this, but did you just say something...Logical?"

"Bitch he might have," Gilbert says almost flawlessly.

Matthias laughs, taking a swig of his beer, rather content as he watches them try to make sense of Alfred's sudden...intelligence, or maybe observation. Of course, Matthias himself lacked a bit of that, which was probably why they all turn to him as the sound of creaking alerts them to the dents appearing in the wood. The Dane laughs sheepishly, "Ok, so that time it was me."

"We really need to get rid of those wings,"

"Awh, but I really like them!"

"...You can't even _see_ them anymore."

* * *

Somewhere in Hogwarts, far away from the chaos going on back at the Quidditch stadium, a peculiar sight was to be seen in the seemingly never-ending halls. If one was to look very closely, a strange white mist could be seen hanging from the ceiling and spinning around the area like carousels. The marble floors the school had were shifting from their rich brown to an ocean blue; but what was even more peculiar was that where the walls met the floor, a strange trail of black sand was noticeably moving backwards and forwards, never moving in a completely straight line and doing nothing to make up for it. If one was to follow this sand trail, they'd find themselves in the library. Or what was left of the library, as it was now...different.

The floor was now almost non-existent, replaced by tall wild grass of the same shade of blue seen dotting the school's marble floors. The mist was more noticeable, as was a certain figure lying on his stomach. In the middle of a table. Surrounded by books,  
Anak – Hogwarts unknown resident shadow – had decided to do some research, humming a strange little song to himself as he flicks a page over to continue reading, "Planes; the territories made up of what are known as realms are home to many of the creatures humans lack belief in such as: dragons, faeries, phoenixes etc. Although these creatures have been known to travel back to the one humans resides in; referred to as the Physical Plane - humans themselves have also been known to travel these planes to meet their Spirit Guides or Deities through Astral Projection (In which one projects their spirit to these realms)"

The shadows hums to himself again, turning over to the suggested page to look up 'Astral Projection'. As he lets himself get lost in the information, he pauses retracing what he had just read before grinning, "Hey, Romano. Isn't this stuff just interesting?"

His answer is the darkening of the grass and the shadow pouts, "He moved. Again."

* * *

Back at the Quidditch match, Harry was having a 'little' trouble with the rogue Bludger; having swerved upwards at one of the larger stands had the Bludger off-course, giving him few precious seconds to quickly spin around so he had space to move again, except for the fact he found himself staring right at a smirking Draco Malfoy, "Training for the ballet, Potter?" The boy calls, looking smug when Harry's head jerks up. What he wasn't aware of, was the strange golden little ball with wings sailing around his head.

Just when he's wondering if it's worth reaching out to grab, the Bludger from before is sailing towards him and he ducks, leaving Draco few seconds to avoid getting smacked in the face. Harry doesn't hesitate as the snitch runs off-course, now going further away.

Harry doesn't notice Draco had realized what was going until someone elbows him sharply in the arm before ducking underneath the stadium, Harry in tow; followed by a Bludger that broke one of the support beams in the process.

He's so busy looking back at the Bludger, he doesn't realize the pattern of said support beams until he has to swerve sideways to avoid being knocked into one that the Bludger snaps in half easily.

"Can't catch me, Potter!" Draco calls over his shoulder and it takes everything Harry has not to point out it wasn't Draco he was trying to catch.

Either way the unsaid statement is proved when Harry overtakes Draco who struggles to keep up with him as the Bludger starts hitting the stands like a ping-pong ball until it breaks through and ends up going out-of-field, leaving the two rivals to continue trying to catch the snitch.

Until the Bludger appears before them and Harry only just manages to force his broom to descend, knocking Draco off guard as the tip of his broom hits one of the stands and he's sent sailing up into the air, collapsing on the pitch after doing an impressive splits.

Nobody notices, too busy looking at Harry who was reaching out for the snitch, fingers barely grazing the ball until the Bludger slams into his hand, registering it useless as Harry hisses in pain, wasting no time in reaching out with the other hand. As he does so however, he leans his weight on one side too much, causing the broom to tip and leave it's rider clinging on while upside down until he was forced to let go.

Silence falls.

"...Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Surely enough, the boy raises his uninjured hand to reveal the golden ball between his fingers, wings now visible as they were no longer beating. As he raises it above his head, he realizes something;

Rogue Bludgers don't stop when the game's over.

Harry yelps, quickly moving his head out the way to avoid losing it, wasting no time in dodging again despite the sand going into his face as the Bludger slams down onto the ground, determined to hit the boy.

"Finite Incantatem!" And for what was not the first or last time in his life, Harry Potter was mentally thanking Hermione Granger with all of his heart.

Now if only he could say that out loud above the searing pain in his arm

* * *

**A/N: ****Bonjour, mes amis! I have returned with a new chapter! I apologize for it's um...'shit****iness' I just couldn't ****pull it off. I've seriously rewritten this like 3 times already. for each section. *dies* Still, I hope you enjoy this  
It's also come to my attention I've been neglecting characters. i'll try to bring them back...Eventually.****  
****As for Anak and his research, I doubt the information is 100% correct and accurate, i'm just displaying my little knowledge of planes and realms. Astral Projection is true though, look it up it's so much fun!****  
Oh and it's the start of the summer holidays. I have MCM tomorrow but I shal ltry and write more frequently. Try. I hope you don't mind :3  
****AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS I LOVE YOU ALL~!****  
****Oh and do thank Crimson for correcting all of my stupid mistakes. THIS STORY WOULD BE EVEN WORSE WITHO****UT HER****  
**

**Catch you laters~  
**


End file.
